Tener a Serena
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Durante su compromiso, Darién Chiba, ha fantaseado continuamente con acariciar la sedosa piel y las voluptuosas curvas de Serena Tsukino. A pesar de sus deseos, intuye que su hermosa e ingeniosa prometida será algo tímida en su noche de bodas… pero el estado de Serena va más allá de la timidez. Está aterrorizada. Que hará para tener a Serena
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Tener a Serena**

**PRÓLOGO **

_Walnut Grange_

_Norte de Londres, 1820_

Con gran interés, la pequeña de cuatro años de edad Serena Tsukino estudiaba las imágenes del libro que su institutriz leía en voz alta. Sin embargo su hermano de seis años, Samy, mantenía su atención fuera, en la ventana del cuarto.

En los días soleados como este, prefería estar retozando en el jardín que escuchar a la señorita Berryl leer antes de la hora de la siesta.

Pero Serena amaba los libros y amaba la historia. Deseaba poder leerlos ella misma.

La señorita Berryl volvió la página y Serena se quedó mirando una ilustración que delicadamente representaba a una bella mujer con un bebé.

Serena se había dado cuenta del vientre creciente de su propia madre. Ella había escuchado los susurros. _Cuando el bebé venga… _

Pasó sus dedos regordetes sobre la página.

―Señorita Berryl, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

La severa institutriz se puso rígida. Sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos entrecerrados. Serena tuvo miedo. Solo había hecho una pregunta inocente.

―Samy, sal de la habitación ―ordenó la señorita Berryl.

Samy movió la cabeza.

―¿Señora?

―¡Fuera! ―exclamó, señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

Los ojos de Samy se abrieron. Miró a Serena antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

―¡De dónde vienen los bebés no es asunto tuyo! ―gritó la señorita Berryl, tan pronto como Samy salió por la puerta.

―Pero mamá…

Los largos y huesudos dedos apretaron el brazo de Serena. Ella gritó pero sus protestas fueron sofocadas por una fuerte sacudida.

La cabeza de Serena dio vueltas.

―¿Cómo sabes acerca de la condición de tu madre? ―sonó la voz de la señorita Berryl en los oídos de Serena―. Tú no debes preocuparte por lo que los esposos y esposas hacen o de donde vienen los bebés. Eres una niña mala, mala y terca.

―Yo no…

Un grito las sobresaltó a las dos.

La señorita Berryl corrió hacia el pasillo.

―Jesús, María y José ―exclamó.

Pero lo peor fue el triste llanto haciéndose eco en la planta baja.

_¡Mamá!_

Con el temor corriendo sobre ella, Serena se precipitó hacia la puerta. La señorita Berryl bajó por la escalera tan rápido como podían sus pies.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Serena se levantó de puntillas sobre la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Samy estaba en el suelo de mármol, con el cuello torcido en un ángulo antinatural, sus ojos abiertos. Mirando fijamente.

Pero nadie parecía preocuparse por Samy. En cambio la señorita Berryl y dos sirvientes rodeaban a la llorosa madre de Serena. Mamá dejó escapar un grito de agonía antes de tocarse el vientre hinchado y derrumbarse.

Serena observó. Todo esto era culpa suya. Si no hubiera sido mala, esta tragedia no habría ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Me enamore de la paciencia de Darién y de su creatividad espero les guste la historia**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Hyde Park, 1838_

Darién Chiba, Conde de Shields, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se giró hacia su esposa.

Todavía vestida con su traje de novia, Serena estaba de pie, retorciéndose las manos, con la cabeza baja y mirando fijamente al suelo.

Darién soltó un suspiro y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. Seducir vírgenes no había sido nunca su fuerte. Seducir mujeres versadas en los placeres del cuerpo, eso ya era otra cosa…

Una irónica sonrisa tiró de un lado de su boca. Su acelerada vida como soltero ya había quedado atrás, ahora estaba casado y no se arrepentía. Había escogido una buena pareja, Serena venía de una buena familia. Como hija única del Conde de Moon, había sido uno de los mejores partidos en toda Inglaterra. A la muerte de Moon, debido a la ley de herencia, su hacienda iría a parar a un primo, pero a Serena se le habían concedido unos fondos que suponían una vasta suma de dinero. Sólo su dote había sido incentivo suficiente para Darién.

Pero su gran dote no fue el único motivo por el que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Con su vivo ingenio era el alma de todas las reuniones. Sus afiladas ocurrencias obligaban, incluso a los cascarrabias más aburridos, a reírse como idiotas. Nadie se le igualaba con las cartas. Podía tocar el pianoforte con gracia y tenía una agradable voz.

Su belleza era incomparable. Su pelo rubio con mechas doradas y plateadas enmarcaba una cara con forma de corazón. Unos ojos claros teñidos con azul miraban con atención por debajo de unas largas y pobladas pestañas. Una figura agradable. Un escote abundante se asomaba tentadoramente por su perlado vestido color hueso. Aunque la moda actual escondiera las curvas de la vista, Darién sabía, por bailar con ella esta noche, que tenía una cintura estrecha y anchas caderas.

Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una esposa.

¿Entonces, a qué venía esa timidez? ¿Esa duda?

¿Por qué no le habían quitado sus criadas el vestido y por qué no se había ocupado de su pelo?

Darién se aclaró la voz.

―¿Cariño?

Serena levantó la mirada con un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas. Entonces, Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Ah, estaba nerviosa. Bien, él pondría remedio. Después de esa noche ella vería cuales podrían ser las alegrías que había en la oscuridad.

―¿Deseas que te suelte el pelo? ―le preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió suavemente y se dirigió a su tocador. Los adornos de su traje de noche crujieron al sentarse.

Darién se quitó la chaqueta del frac y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla antes de cruzar el cuarto hacia donde estaba sentada su nueva esposa. Sin palabras empezó a quitarle las horquillas y los adornos del pelo.

Serena estaba sentada como si fuera un soldado en formación, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera esperando algo terrible… doloroso.

Su ansiedad molestó a Darién. Era muy extraño en ella.

―Es normal para una recién casada ser reservada en su noche de bodas ―murmuró Darién.

Ella respiró rápido.

Quitó la última horquilla y dejó caer las oscuras ondas de miel alrededor de sus hombros. Su sonrosado pecho temblaba con su rápida y superficial respiración. Las manos apretadas en puños sobre su regazo.

La frustración se apoderó de Darién, había estado ciego, esta no era la forma en que había pensado pasar su noche de bodas. Ni por asomo. Había contado con que ella sería un poco reservada, ¿pero esto?

Obligándose a mantener la calma se inclinó apoyando sus manos a cada lado del banco en el que estaba sentada Serena. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella clavó sus ojos en su mirada reflejada en el espejo.

Darién la acarició frotando su mejilla contra el pelo y descendiendo hasta tener la boca al lado de su oído.

―Eres una hermosa novia, Lady Shields.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras tragaba con dificultad.

A pesar de verla insegura, Darién le apartó el pelo de su cuello y presionó su boca contra su cuello. Algo en ella se tranquilizó y cedió, aunque sólo ligeramente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cerrados.

Darién la besó y lamió, dando golpecitos con la lengua en el punto donde su pulso latía alocado. Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco para darle mejor acceso.

Una sensación de triunfo estalló en sus venas, todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de persuasión y Darién sabía perfectamente cómo persuadir a una mujer. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de sus brazos y alrededor de los ásperos adornos de su vestido hasta ahuecar sus pechos. Ella dio un salto cuando él los apretó tiernamente pero después se arqueó en sus manos.

Darién fijó su mirada en su reflejo esperado encontrar el éxtasis marcado en sus delicadas facciones, en cambio su expresión era de susto y dolor, tenía sus graciosas cejas juntas por preocupación y los dientes mordían su labio inferior.

―Cálmate, amor ―la alentó.

Una áspera inspiración dejó traslucir su ansiedad.

Darién la rodeó sólo lo necesario para alzarle la barbilla, la había besado castamente cuando ella aceptó su propuesta, en la boda le había dado un beso muy suave, pero ahora…

Ahora estaban solos y lejos de los indiscretos ojos de la sociedad. Ahora podía reclamarla. Buscó sus labios exigiendo una respuesta. Sujetándole la cara con una mano le saqueó la boca, esperando que de un momento a otro sucediera, que se transformase en sus brazos y descubriera todos los placeres que su cuerpo podía dar.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Serena se puso rígida y soltó un pequeño y profundo gemido, luego se puso a temblar.

Darién la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Una solitaria lágrima le caía por la esquina de un ojo y se deslizaba por la mejilla. Estaba completamente aterrorizada.

Su Serena segura, graciosa y encantadora tenía terror… de él.

Darién aspiró profundamente y expiró lentamente.

―¿Tu institutriz no te explicó cómo se consumaba un matrimonio?

Ella inhaló por la nariz.

―Sí.

―No hay nada que temer, Serena. Me doy cuenta de que no sabes nada de hombres.

Sus ojos permanecieron muy abiertos.

Darién aflojó los puños, no le serviría de nada mostrarle la frustración que sentía. Dios mío, su polla latía locamente contra sus pantalones. Y clavar los ojos en su atrayente esposa, con su bello pelo desarreglado y los pechos elevándose fuera del vestido con el que se había casado no ayudaba en nada.

Los adornos del vuelo de su vestido tintinearon cuando ella se levantó, algún renovado vigor brillaba intermitentemente en sus ojos y la esperanza de que ella hubiera encontrado su coraje surgió en Darién. No estaba nada preparado para lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

―Marido, como su esposa estoy obligada a hacer lo que diga ―dijo temblorosamente―. Pero no estoy obligada a _disfrutar _de eso.

Darién se quedó con la mirada fija. Pestañeó. No podía creer que la hubiera oído pronunciar esas palabras.

Serena se dirigió hacia la campanilla.

―Llamaré a la criada para que me ayude a desnudarme y así podrá acabar con… esto ―dijo señalándose a sí misma.

Entonces comprendió que ella pensaba solamente en _apaciguar_ su lujuria, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Y aún, su polla pedía liberación. No. No la tomaría así. Él no era un animal ni ella tampoco.

Luchó por mantener su compostura mientras ardía de cólera. Nunca había sido increpado por una mujer y ciertamente no había esperado el rechazo de su esposa.

Él se acercó a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y lo removió hasta que encontró un abrecartas.

Serena boquiabierta, se encogió.

―Oh, no tengo intención de matarte con esto ―dijo él, leyéndole el pensamiento―. Hay muchas mujeres dispuestas en algún otro sitio. ―Caminó a grandes pasos hacia la cama.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él apartó las sábanas.

―Pero juro que no tendré a mis propios criados murmurando sobre el honor de mi esposa bajo mi propio techo. ―Con eso, él se clavó la punta del abrecartas en un lado de la mano.

El punzante dolor hizo poco por calmar la desilusión que sentía al ser rechazado. ¿Qué diantres tenía Serena en la cabeza? La sangre goteó de la herida y él apretó su puño con fuerza sobre la sábana, después de dejar una mancha de buen tamaño arrojó el abrecartas de vuelta al escritorio.

Serena se sobresaltó.

―Ahora date le vuelta ―le pidió.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron más, si es que eso era posible.

―¡Date la vuelta, maldición! ―estalló con furia.

Con fuerza irreflexiva Darién cerró la distancia entre ellos y trabajó furiosamente la fila de diminutos botones de la parte trasera de su vestido haciendo saltar algunos y desparramándolos por el suelo.

Cuando consideró suficiente la cantidad de botones abiertos, le empujó con fuerza el vestido por los hombros.

―Milord… ―empezó ella, pero él no le dio oportunidad de terminar la protesta.

―Quítate esta maldita cosa ―dijo.

Estremeciéndose, deslizó el vestido por sus brazos. Cuando sus muñecas quedaron libres de la tela, cayó en un montón de raso y adornos alrededor de sus pies, cubiertos con las medias. Vestida sólo con su camisola, se quedó de pie, encogida, abrazándose a sí misma.

―Confío en que podrás apañártelas con el resto ―dijo con los dientes apretados. No confiaba en sí mismo. No ahora. No con la adrenalina fluyendo como lava caliente a través de sus venas y sus deseos no aliviados.

Serena asintió.

―Entonces, buenas noches ―dijo tensamente y abandonó el cuarto con furia dando un portazo.

Serena se dejó caer en la banqueta. Su aliento escapando rápidamente de sus pulmones. Ambos, alivio y culpabilidad, la inundaron en una conflictiva mezcla de emociones. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Por qué había sido tan fría? ¿Con su marido, un hombre al que admiraba? ¿Y en su noche de bodas?

Cerró brevemente los ojos, se merecía su cólera, se merecía algo mucho peor.

La mayoría de los hombres habrían entrado en el cuarto y habrían exigido lo que era suyo según la ley, su derecho a tomar y hacerlo.

El remordimiento la abrumó. El remordimiento y algo que no podía definir. Sus besos se habían sentido bien. Tan bien de hecho, que una insoportable vergüenza había reemplazado cualquier deseo que pudiera haberse permitido sentir. Y cuando él la había desnudado, Serena había pensado que iba a castigarla. El pensamiento envió extraños pulsos hacia abajo, en su interior. Apisonó las sensaciones. Las mujeres no tenían que disfrutar de los placeres físicos. Estaba mal. Era un sacrilegio y aunque estuviera casada con una licencia del Arzobispo de Canterbury, nada la podría convencer de otra cosa. Ella no era una puta lasciva. Era una dama.

Aun así, su reacción la conmocionó. Le había _querido_. Con su toque, algo se había roto y se había dirigido vertiginosamente hacia su vientre, colocando llamas en lugares innombrables entre sus piernas. Aún ahora se sentía mojada allí.

Abrazándose se levantó de nuevo y paseó. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse firme?

Su mirada fue a la deriva desde su descartado vestido de novia a la mancha de sangre en las sábanas.

_"Juro que no tendré a mis propios criados murmurando acerca del honor de mi mujer bajo mi techo"._

El recuerdo de sus palabras la sacudió hasta la médula. Aunque ella se le había negado la había protegido. Era más de lo que la mayoría de los hombres habrían hecho. Mucho, mucho más.

_Ve a él, tonta. Discúlpate. Dale la bienvenida en tu cama._

Después de todo, era su marido. Era legal. Lo esperado. ¿Cómo si no iba a producir herederos?

Debatiéndose, cerró los ojos por un momento. No, ella no podía permitirse participar voluntariamente en… en las relaciones conyugales. Incluso con su marido.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Su respiración se volvió superficial. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y la náusea la embargó. Asió el poste de la cama y se apoyó contra él. ¿Por qué no podía llevar a cabo lo que cualquier matrimonio del mundo haría en su noche de bodas?

Todo el día se había estado diciendo que estaba lista para esto, para él, pero en el momento en que había empezado a sentir deseo, todo en su interior se había bloqueado.

El frío la inundó. Simplemente tendría que pedir perdón a su marido, apretar los dientes y soportarlo.

Darién cogió la copa de brandy y redujo drásticamente el contenido de un trago. Maldita sea. Está no era la forma en que había imaginado pasar su noche de bodas.

Las crueles palabras de Serena resonaron en su cabeza. _"Estoy obligada a hacer lo que diga. No estoy obligada a disfrutarlo"._

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Lo encontraba tan aborrecible? Era un buen partido y, aunque su hacienda no era tan grandiosa como la de su padre, poseía sustanciales activos. Su casa de la ciudad, justo en Hyde Park, era la envidia de todos sus amigos. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podría querer y ninguna deuda. Eso debía valer para algo, muy pocos de sus pares estaban libres de deudas en estos días.

¿Así que cuál podría ser el motivo de Serena?

Durante su compromiso había sido la prometida modelo. Siempre gentil y sonriente. Darién bufó. ¡Vaya treta más miserable! Había engañado a todo el mundo, incluido a él.

Gracias a Dios que había realizado el matrimonio como una inversión de activos y títulos, sin nociones de amor.

Aun así, Serena era su mujer y cualquier hombre que se preciase habría tomado lo que legítimamente es suyo. Darién rellenó su copa de brandy y bebió de un trago la mitad del líquido. Oh, había pensado tomarla, está bien. Había pensado llevarla a la cama, separar sus rodillas con las suyas, arar en su dulce coño, pequeño y lleno de crema, pero esa mirada de vulnerabilidad y el terror en sus ojos lo había impedido.

A pesar de que su matrimonio era de conveniencia, de conexiones y de títulos, quería que Serena disfrutara de las relaciones maritales con él, no que lo temiera.

―Maldición ―masculló y tomó otro gran trago del fuerte brandy.

Le daría esta noche, pero una cosa era cierta, mejor que se hiciera a la idea de acostarse con su marido y mejor que lo hiciera rápido.

Serena tembló mientras se acercaba al salón del desayuno. ¿Cómo podría afrontar a Darién después de lo sucedido la noche anterior?

Se le alteró el pulso. Esperaba, más allá de toda esperanza, que no estuviera todavía enfadado con ella, pero sabía que eso sería un milagro. Había ensayado un montón de veces lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras salieron con facilidad de sus labios. Tan pronto como se retiraran los sirvientes tenía la intención de decirle que podía venir a su cuarto está noche.

No era porque hubiera reconciliado sus sentimientos sobre cualquier tipo de intimidad con Darién. No lo había hecho. Pero era justo que dejara a su marido acostarse con ella.

Además, cuanto más esperara peor sería.

Darién se levantó cuando ella entró en el cuarto. Su mirada encontró la suya pero ella la desvió rápidamente. El calor se le extendió por las mejillas.

Darién le acercó la silla antes de que un criado pudiera hacerlo. Arreglando el traje de día, se sentó. Su corazón resonó.

―Buenos días ―dijo Darién con los dientes apretados.

―Buenos días ―contestó Serena con una voz casi inaudible.

Los criados se acercaron con té, zumo y platos cubiertos de un olor delicioso.

―Confío en que durmieras bien ―dijo Darién. A su voz le faltó el calor con el que la había saludado la tarde anterior.

―Sí, gracias ―mintió Serena. Lo cierto era que se había pasado la noche dando vueltas avergonzada por su comportamiento. Recorrió con la mirada a los dos sirvientes que estaban firmes contra la pared.

Como si Darién le hubiera leído la mente, agitó la mano hacia ellos.

―Dejadnos. Si os necesitamos os llamaré con el timbre.

Desaparecieron silenciosamente.

―Yo… ―empezó Serena pero Darién la cortó.

―Tengo la intención de acostarme contigo está noche, esposa ―dijo, fijando su mirada en ella―. Lo quieras o no.

Serena jadeó.

―Sugiero que llegues a un acuerdo con tus… dudas ―agregó.

Rápidas imágenes corrieron por su mente. Darién desnudándola, dominándola, obligándola a someterse a su voluntad, a abrirse para él. El calor llameó en su nuca y su pulso pareció latir entre sus piernas.

¿Qué fue eso? Era casi como si… como si ella _quisiera_ que él la castigara. Ciertamente, se suponía que una dama que no experimentaría esas impías sensaciones o tendría esos licenciosos pensamientos.

Su institutriz habría azotado su trasero con un látigo por ser tan mala. Pestañeó y miró directamente a los ojos de Darién sólo para ser asaltada con una imagen de él azotando su trasero. Una oleada de calor la cubrió. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su espalda y entre sus senos.

―¿Entiendes? ―le preguntó.

―Sí.

―Entonces ―dijo, recostándose en su silla―, no hablaremos más de eso, pero prepárate para mí cuando vaya a tu cuarto esta noche.

―Sí, por supuesto.

El resto del día Darién se comportó como si todo fuera normal. La había invitado a jugar a las cartas. Se habían reído y habían bromeado como si nada raro hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

Pero ahora estaba oscuro y la criada de Serena había terminado de cepillarle el pelo.

―¿Esto será todo, Lady Shields? ―preguntó Mina.

Serena apenas podía tragar. _Lady Shields._ En efecto, ella era Lady Shields, la esposa de Lord Shields. Y aunque su matrimonio hubiera sido reconocido por la iglesia de Inglaterra, Serena sabía que era Lady Shields sólo de nombre.

Su matrimonio todavía no había sido consumado, y sin duda, su marido estaba en camino ahora mismo hacia su cuarto y hacia… su cama.

―¿Lady Shields? ―la voz de Mina la sacó de su ensueño.

―Sí, sí ―tartamudeó―. Esto será todo.

Mina le hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.

Serena colocó una mano sobre su estómago revuelto.

―Es una estupidez ―dijo en voz alta. Por el amor de Dios, las esposas se habían sometido a sus esposos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

¿Exactamente, qué pensaba que iba a ocurrir si se sometía a Darién?

Agarró el borde del tocador y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta, de un momento a otro él tocaría y pediría la entrada a su cuarto y a… _ella_.

De un momento a otro él estaría quitándole la bata y admirando su cuerpo desnudo, besándola, tocándola y entonces…

Se le aceleró el corazón. Sus entrañas se derritieron mientras las obscenas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza. El área entre sus piernas estaba caliente y pulsaba. Imaginó qué pasaría si se quitaba la ropa y le esperaba desnuda. ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué haría?

Se le escapó un gemido cuando se lo imaginó dándole órdenes eróticas. _"Te quiero desnuda cuando vaya a ti o seguramente te castigaré"._

La conmoción la inundó. ¡Darién era todo un caballero! Ciertamente nunca haría esos viles comentarios. ¡Nunca!

Se levantó buscando algo, cualquier cosa para abanicarse sus ardientes mejillas.

Y entonces, un golpe apenas perceptible sonó en la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Me enamore de la paciencia de Darién y de su creatividad espero les guste la historia**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 02 **

Darién respiró profundamente, mientras esperaba en el pasillo. Ella era su esposa, maldita sea. Así que ¿por qué sentía culpabilidad por hacer lo que todas las parejas casadas hacían?

Dirigía sus tierras con mano de hierro, siempre exigiendo más, lo mejor. ¿Por qué no podía dirigir a su esposa?

Apretó los dientes y llamó a su puerta de nuevo. Ninguna mujer que hubiera deseado lo había rechazado. Ni una sola. Sin embargo, se recordó, Serena no era una experimentada viuda o una aristócrata aburrida. Era una novia virgen.

A pesar de su pasado algo libertino, había decidido dejar atrás esa vida y casarse con una mujer respetable.

Sólo que no había sabido cuan respetable. Levantó la mano para llamar de nuevo. _No. Entro. Una invitación no es necesaria_.

Y así, alcanzó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

―Pase, milord.

Darién se enderezó y entró en la habitación

Abrazando el cierre de su bata con una mano, Serena cerró la puerta con la otra. Su mirada se posó en la alfombra, su abundante pelo color ámbar caía hacia adelante ocultando uno de los lados de su cara.

Darién se sintió de repente tan tímido como su esposa. La desconocida emoción sólo le enfureció. Debería haberla tomado la última noche. Si lo hubiese hecho, apostaría que, esta noche, sería una historia diferente.

―Puedes prescindir del _milord_, Serena. Somos marido y mujer, y como tal, deberíamos comunicarnos en términos_ más íntimos_.

―Si mi… ―se detuvo y levantó la mirada―. Darién.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios envió ráfagas de calor a todos sus miembros. Inhaló y el mero hecho de respirar provocó que su polla se hinchara. Serena[1], se recordó a sí mismo, refiriéndose tanto a la virtud como a la mujer.

A regañadientes, apartó la mirada de ella y cruzó la habitación para tirar de la campañilla.

―Le pediré a alguien que traiga una botella de vino. Eso debería templar nuestros nervios.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Actuaba como si fuera a perder la piel en cuanto la tocara. Pero había algo en sus ojos. ¿Era interés? Darién miró en ellos. Ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada.

Se giró y camino unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación.

_No escaparás tan fácilmente, cariño_. Darién acortó la distancia entre ellos y rodeó sus hombros con sus manos. Ella se puso rígida.

―No tiene porque ser así ―murmuró contra su pelo, que olía a lavanda y menta. Aspiró el limpio aroma preguntándose si su piel sabría igual―. Creo que encontrarás que casi nunca soy un patán repulsivo.

Serena respiró profundamente.

―No pienso que seas un patán repulsivo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué esta duda?

Se abrazó a si misma más estrechamente.

―No lo sé.

Suavemente la instó a encararle. Cuando colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella le miró. Darién fue golpeado por su belleza e inocencia, por la clara anticipación en su mirada.

Un músculo de su frente se movió y, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella, nunca se habría dado cuenta. Quizá temía al dolor de perder su virginidad. Él podría disipar ese temor.

―Te dolerá, pero solo un segundo ―la dijo.

Sus labios se abrieron. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

―No… no es eso.

―¿Mi reputación te escandaliza? ―preguntó.

Una tímida sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

―No. Estaba… estoy encantada de haber sido la mujer que elegiste para casarse.

Darién deslizó el pulgar por su labio inferior. Ella tembló cuando se acercó un paso más.

―No tienes nada que temer de mí, excepto si tienes miedo al placer ―susurró, mientras su boca se acercaba a la de ella.

Sus labios se rozaron. Ella se ablandó. Pero el triunfo de Darién duró poco.

Un sirviente llamó a la puerta, rompiendo el hechizo de los amantes.

Darién gruñó, arrepentido de su decisión de pedir al criado que trajera vino. Con pesar, se alejó de su esposa y fue a la puerta.

―Trae una botella de vino de Jerez de la bodega, por favor.

―Sí, milord ―dijo el criado con una rápida reverencia.

Darién se volvió hacia Serena. No tenía sentido presionarla más hasta que les trajeran el vino y tuvieran asegurada la privacidad durante el resto de la noche. Quedarse de pie, mirándose el uno al otro, también estaba fuera de lugar. Sólo serviría para que Serena se pusiera más ansiosa.

Maldita sea. Para ella había sido fácil hablar con él, estar con él, durante su noviazgo. Aquí, a solas, la cama aparecía como el patíbulo de un verdugo. Su aprehensión se había vuelto contagiosa.

―Esto… ¿estás satisfecha con tu habitación? ―preguntó Darién, mirando a la sala de estar junto a la chimenea.

―Muchísimo. Gracias.

―Serena, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo. Después de todo, somos amigos… además de marido y mujer ―dijo mientras se quitaba su levita.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no dijo nada.

Él empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su chaleco. La mirada de Serena siguió sus manos, después bajo y luego, rápidamente, se elevó otra vez. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. El terror volvió a su mirada.

―¿Qué esperas que suceda? ―preguntó Darién―. En la cama.

Ella exhaló un rápido respiro.

―Yo… yo solo sé lo que me contó la señorita Berryl.

―Ah ―dijo Darién―. Tu institutriz. No está casada, ¿verdad?

―No ―respondió Serena.

Darién resistió la tentación de gruñir de desdén.

―¿Y qué crees que sabe una estirada solterona sobre lo que sucede entre un hombre y su esposa en la cama?

A pesar de sí misma, Serena sonrió. Darién le devolvió la sonrisa, atreviéndose a acercarse un paso más.

―¿Qué te dijo, Serena?

―Me… me dijo que debía estar en silencio. Que… la cópula… era un asunto del hombre… para el placer de un hombre. Que era… sucio.

―Tendría que darle latigazos ―dijo Darién en voz baja, en tono de broma. Suspiró―. Bien, la señorita Berryl estaba equivocada.

Las pestañas de Serena revolotearon.

―¿Qué sucede… en la cama?

La victoria estaba cerca. Su resistencia se estaba derritiendo bajo su intensa mirada.

―En primer lugar, compartiremos un beso o dos. O más.

Se acercó más. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con respiraciones rápidas y poco profundas.

―Entonces, te mostraré el placer que tu cuerpo puede ofrecer. Tocaré y besaré tu cuello, tus pechos…

En ese momento, ella apartó los ojos. El color rosa en su cara.

―Te desnudaré y besaré en todos los lugares de tu cuerpo desnudo. Cada lugar, Serena. No te equivoques, estarás completamente saciada antes de que hunda mi polla en tu coño.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y su mirada saltó hacia él, pero, con la misma rapidez, miró hacia otro lado. Darién la observó. Sus brazos colgaban a los costados, con los puños apretados. Su bata se había abierto y los pezones parecían oscuros guijarros debajo de la fina tela blanca de su camisón.

Casi estaba.

―¿Te dijo la señorita Berryl eso, Serena? ―preguntó.

―No, no lo hizo.

―¿Te dijo que puedo darte placer con mi boca, mis dedos, mi polla y conducirte al mismo estado que alcanzas cuando te tocas tu misma?

Ella se sobresaltó y puso varios pasos de distancia.

―Yo… yo no hago eso. No… ―Su voz era aguda. Llena de pánico.

―Serena, no es nada de…

Un segundo golpe en la puerta le interrumpió. Serena cerró su bata mientras Darién le abría la puerta al sirviente.

El criado dejó el vino y se fue en cuestión de segundos pero, de nuevo, la subyugación que había tenido sobre ella había desaparecido. El corcho ya ha había sido eliminado, así que Darién escanció el fragante jerez en dos copas. Le dio una a Serena.

Ella tomó un sorbo.

Darién tomó un trago de su copa.

―¿Te gustaría sentarte?

―Si lo deseas.

Pero en lugar de sentarse en una silla, se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Serena le siguió, sentándose rígidamente. Su mirada estaba fija en el vino de su copa.

―Te prometo que seré tan suave como sea posible y que no haré nada que te hiera ―dijo Darién, acercándose a ella.

Sus hombros cayeron, pero solo ligeramente. Cuando él se acercó, ella alzó la copa a sus labios. Su contacto obviamente la sobresaltó porque derramó algo de vino en su bata.

―¡Oh, no! ―exclamó, poniéndose rápidamente en pie con expresión horrorizada―. Oh, lo he estropeado.

Darién se puso en pie y tomó su vino, colocando ambas copas en la mesita junto a la cama. Después, agarró a Serena por los hombros.

―Está bien, cielo. Todo está bien. Una bata sucia no es un problema. Puedo encargarte un centenar. Te daré un centenar. Cualquier cosa que quieras, Serena. Solo dilo.

Su mirada buscó la suya y el pánico cedió poco a poco.

―¿Cualquier cosa? ―preguntó.

Darién, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que le había ofrecido algo equivocado.

―Cualquier cosa ―concedió, en contra de su buen juicio.

―Yo… necesito tiempo. Tengo que averiguar por qué estoy tan asustada. Por favor, dame eso ―suplicó ella.

El corazón de Darién se encogió.

―Muy bien, Serena. ―Suspiró y la liberó―. Muy bien.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Darién había sido amable con ella. Había demostrado claramente que estaba preocupado por sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía haberle rechazado de nuevo?

Incapaz de dormir, Serena paseó. Estaba siendo imprudente y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerse. Era como si otro ser tomara el control de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba a solas con él, como si algún miedo desconocido se apoderara de ella y se negara tenazmente a liberarla.

Era alto y guapo, con abundante pelo negro y ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecían casi negros. Ligeramente más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres de su posición, dominaba cualquier habitación cuando entraba. Su mente era aguda, sus tierras y riquezas abundantes. A los treinta, tenía solo ocho años más que ella.

Serena no podía encontrar nada detestable en él. Sus dudas no tenían sentido alguno.

Pero oscuros pensamientos la invadieron. Cuando había derramado el vino sobre su bata, había medio esperado que él la desnudara y regañara. Que la castigara.

El calor irradió desde su interior. Cuando le había preguntado si le daría tiempo, había querido, deseado, que se lo negara. Había querido que le quitara de un tirón el camisón, que le palmeara el trasero por haberse negado a él y que entonces hubiera hundido su polla en su coño, como tan lascivamente le había dicho.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La comprensión inundó a Serena. Ella quería que la tomara. Que la obligara, porque si él le quitaba la posibilidad de consentir, de algún modo, eso la permitiría sentir, experimentar, disfrutar.

Pero, ¿cómo podía poner en palabras una petición como esa? Una dama nunca admitiría que necesitaba que su marido la forzara. Serena tragó saliva. O que quería que su marido la forzara.

No. No podía. Y por esa razón, estaba condenada a su actual estado. En algún momento, cedería y yacería calladamente mientras el acto era consumado, esperando que no durara demasiado. Una vez que un heredero fuera concebido, Darién podría buscar el placer en otro lugar.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Había llegado a querer a Darién como a un amigo durante su noviazgo y la idea de verle en brazos de una mujer sin rostro hacía que su estómago se hiciera un nudo.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó la uñas en las palmas de las manos. Simplemente tendría que averiguar por qué no podía hacerlo… o encontrar la forma de provocarle para obtener lo que quería.

* * *

―¡Shields, viejo amigo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí teniendo una hermosa novia en tu casa?

Darién levantó la vista desde su sillón en el club Pall Mall para descubrir a su viejo amigo, el vizconde Kumada. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo explicar que no había visto a su esposa sin su bata, y mucho menos metido en la cama con ella?

La sonrisa de Kumada se desvaneció en su rojizo rostro.

―Oh, ya. Mal, ¿eh?

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

Kumada acercó una silla y se sentó.

―No me sorprende.

―¿No te sorprende? ―preguntó Darién y luego añadió con amargura―. A mí sí.

Kumada se rió entre dientes y luego su voz se convirtió en un susurro para que los hombres de la mesa de al lado, absortos en sus cartas, no pudieran escuchar.

―Lady Kumada también era tímida al principio.

Darién arqueó una ceja. Rei Kumada era la mujer más abiertamente sensual que él conocía. Con una mirada, podía hacer que las rodillas de un hombre se debilitaran. Sus insinuaciones sexuales eran el azote de las respetables damas de la alta sociedad. Las que no estaban celosas de ella, aspiraban a ser como ella.

―Bromeas ―dijo Darién.

―No. Es la pura verdad ―dijo Kumada.

―¿Cómo conseguiste…? ―comenzó Darién, pero no pudo encontrar un término apropiado.

―¿Follar con ella? ―De nuevo, Kumada se rió entre dientes.

Darién sonrió, relajándose a pesar del tema de la conversación.

―Sí.

―La colmé con novelitas baratas.

―¿Novelas baratas?

―Sí, ya sabes, esas horribles novelas románticas que hacen furor entre las clases bajas.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

―¿Y cómo consiguieron esas novelas que ella quisiera… follar?

Kumada se recostó en su silla y estiró las piernas, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.

―Le pedí que identificara entre las páginas cualquier cosa que la apeteciera probar. Eso sí, se atrevió a probar un montón de cosas que yo ni siquiera hubiera sugerido.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Darién, mientras su mente elaboraba ya un plan.

―Todavía las tengo en una caja en alguna parte. Podría hacer que te las enviaran.

―No estaría de más intentarlo ―dijo Darién, esperando no sonar muy ansioso. Pero, en realidad, este era el tipo de plan que necesitaba. Las traviesas novelas serían la forma perfecta no sólo de saber qué tipo de cosas podía disfrutar Serena, sino que, además, podían estimular su apetito.

La sonrisa de Kumada se hizo más amplia.

―Solo prepárate. Tu reticente novia podría sorprenderte.

Darién lo dudaba.

―Esperemos que así sea.

Los ojos de Kumada se abrieron con un escepticismo juguetón.

―Nunca has leído una novela de este tipo, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto que no ―se buró Darién.

―Están llenas de relatos obscenos sobre encuentros sexuales y lujuriosos, e incluso de algún castigo de lo más placentero.

Darién hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

―Lady Shields nunca participará en nada por el estilo. Estoy seguro de que está más interesada en besos y promesas de devoción eterna que en ser maltratada.

―Como he dicho, puede que te sorprendas. ―Kumada se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los reposabrazos de cuero de su sillón―. Le diré a mi criado que te lleve los libros de inmediato.

Serena observó boquiabierta como sirviente tras sirviente introducían a través de la puerta de su habitación caja tras caja.

Darién les seguía.

―Colocadlas todas allí, contra la pared ―dijo.

Ella lo miró con recelo hasta que la última caja fue depositada.

―Eso es todo. Gracias ―dijo Darién a los sirvientes, que salieron de la habitación.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Serena. No podía imaginarlo.

Darién levantó la tapa de una de las cajas antes de extraer un libro.

―¿Qué demonios… ? ―comenzó ella, pero Darién depositó el libro en su mano.

Su mirada cayó hacia el título. La Rosa y la Espada.

―¿Qué es esto?―exigió.

―Una novela romántica.

―¿Una qué? ―preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien que era. Su doncella, Mina, leía novelas de ese tipo todo el tiempo. Serena no veía que beneficio podía tener leer algo tan trivial. ¿Por qué se las había traído Darién? Seguramente sabía que prefería las reflexiones filosóficas de los clásicos a esas tonterías.

―Milord, me insulta ―dijo, moviendo el libro hacia él en un esfuerzo para devolvérselo.

Él arqueó una ceja y por una fracción de segundo, Serena se olvidó del libro. Había acordado llamarlo por su nombre.

―Darién ―dijo en voz baja. Algo cálido y líquido se arremolinó en su interior al pronunciar de su nombre. El hecho de que, prácticamente, la había ordenado utilizar su nombre en lugar de tratamiento más formal sólo aumentaba los misteriosos sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior.

―Mi regalo no pretende ser un insulto ―dijo.

―Nos… conocemos hace casi un año. ¿Alguna vez te he dado la idea de que me gustaría leer… esto? Por amor de Dios, Darién, ¿La Rosa y la Espada?

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Entonces, qué? ―Serena estaba confusa―. ¿Son para Mina?

―Por supuesto que no son para Mina. Son para ti.

―No entiendo.

Darién cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Creo que, quizá, no recibiste una buena _educación_ de tu institutriz.

Serena comprendió de repente el significado de los libros. Un rubor tórrido se extendió por sus mejillas. La ira llenó de nudos su estómago.

―¿Estás insinuando que debería aprender cómo… como someterme a ti leyendo esta… esta tontería?

Sus hombros se alzaron y cayeron al respirar profundamente.

―No, en absoluto. No estoy insinuando nada. Sólo espero aprender que te agrada.

Serena se echó a reír en un tono tan agudo y casi histérico, que parecía que procediera de otra persona. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―Seguramente no hay nada en esos libros que pueda gustarme.

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon hasta parecer dos rendijas. Hizo un gesto con el libro.

―Bien, sugiero que encuentres algo allí que lo haga.

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Y, sin embargo, esta era la oportunidad que tanto había anhelado. Aquí y ahora, podría hacerlo enfadar lo suficiente para que la tomara, para que la reclamara.

Algo latió en su interior, algo entre sus muslos. Reunió valor.

―No. No lo haré.

En dos pasos eliminó la distancia entre ellos. Abrió la boca cuando Darién la apretó contra él. Al mismo tiempo era consciente del calor de su cuerpo, del siniestro brillo en sus ojos, del cruel gesto de sus labios, de la dura sensación de cada pulgada de su inquebrantable pecho, de sus gruesos muslos, de su gran altura, de su masculino aroma a almizcle y del calor de su aliento abanicando su cara.

_ ¡Oh, hazlo ahora! Tómame. Por favor, tómame._

Pero en vez de eso, la miró fijamente.

―Leerás todos y cada uno de esos libros y tomarás una pluma y subrayarás lo que te interese.

Él tomó el libro de su mano y lo abrió al azar.

―Aquí ―dijo y empezó a leer―. Rose se rindió cuando Sir John depositó un beso en su pecho…

―¡Para! ―gimió Serena. ¿Que estaba diciendo? Realmente quería rogarle que hiciera exactamente eso, ahora mismo_. ¿Dónde estaban la pluma y la tinta?_

―Además ―dijo Darién―, me traerás un pasaje subrayado por la mañana y tú y yo lo probaremos por la noche. Todas y cada una de las noches.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Serena asintió con la cabeza..

―Haré exactamente lo indicado por tu pluma, ni más ni menos ―continuó.

―Entiendo ―dijo.

La miró como si no hubiese esperado que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

―Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la sacudió ligeramente

―¡Dilo!

―Sí ―jadeó.

―Muy bien ―dijo devolviéndola el libro. La sorpresa era evidente en su voz pero duró poco. Casi a la vez volvió a su dureza inicial―. Tienes exactamente una hora para entregarme un párrafo. Después, cenaremos y luego volveremos a esta habitación.

Apretando el libro contra su pecho, Serena volvió a asentir. Su sangre estaba caliente y palpitaba en espesas ráfagas a través de sus venas.

Darién se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y la miró.

―Ten cuidado, Serena. No toleraré rechazos.

Con esto, se volvió y se fue.

Serena retrocedió hasta que la parte posterior de su rodilla entró en contacto con el marco de la cama. Se sentó en el colchón y miró el libro en sus manos. Había conseguido exactamente lo que había querido. Él no le estaba dando una opción. Bueno, no realmente.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Quien empezó a dejar libritos marcados o mensajes marcados por ahi**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 03 **

La cena se estaba haciendo interminable. Cada nervio del cuerpo de Serena estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín.

Tras la mirada llena de lujuria que Darién le dirigió, no le quedó la más mínima duda de que Darién había leído el breve texto que había subrayado.

Incluso ahora, que se sentaba despreocupadamente para discutir la nueva convocatoria del Parlamento y las festividades de la próxima temporada con su vecino de mesa, el Conde de Waverly, Darién la miraba de reojo.

Serena apretó los puños en su regazo, rezando para que nadie le pidiera que tocase el piano o Dios no lo quiera, que cantara. Teniendo en cuenta su estado actual, ambas cosas serían imposibles.

En Serena se estaba produciendo una guerra entre el miedo y la anticipación. Entre ambas emociones no supo discernir cual de las dos era más importante.

Un sirviente le sirvió el postre.

—Gracias —dijo Serena con suavidad y mientras el personal servía al resto de los comensales, tuvo la oportunidad de observar a su marido.

¿Qué pensaba de ella? No había accedido a hacer mucho. El texto era corto. Sin embargo, era un paso. Un pequeño paso.

Pero un paso que Serena sentía que necesitaba dar. Tal vez incluso tendría que disipar el miedo que tenía, superar sus dudas sobre someterse a Darién.

Se mordió el labio inferior. No había vuelta atrás. Ella había aceptado. Estaba fuera de su alcance ahora. Fuera de su control. Había elegido su camino.

Después de la cena, no tendría más remedio que representar la escena del libro.

La mirada de Darién coincidió con la de Serena y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Los músculos de su estómago y de sus muslos estaban tensos. Un pequeño pulso latía entre sus piernas y sintió crecer la humedad junto con su deseo.

El pánico comenzó también. ¡No! Era una escena. Solamente una escena. Podía hacer eso y más. Él le había prometido que no iría más lejos de lo que ella había aprobado.

Pero ¿y si lo hacía?

Contuvo el aliento al sentir el deseo pasar a través de su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si este único acto lo empujaba hasta el límite y decidía tomar simplemente lo que quería?

Imágenes de ella, en la cama, con las muñecas atadas por encima de su cabeza y él por detrás sobre ella, corrieron por su cerebro. ¿Qué era esta necesidad salvaje que tenía porque él la dominase? ¿Por qué?

Habían sido tantos los párrafos que Serena había querido subrayar en el libro, que habría querido probar. Sin embargo, algo le impidió subrayar más de lo que había subrayado.

Waverly limpió sus bigotes tiesos con la servilleta, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó otra vez a parlotear sobre personas y lugares que Serena no conocía. Quiso gritar. Esta espera fue una completa tortura.

Darién apartó a regañadientes la mirada de su nerviosa novia y fingió interés en la conversación de Waverly. Habría otra hora de conversación, por lo menos. Al postre le seguiría el brandy en el salón y algunas historias insulsas de las temporadas pasadas.

Mientras Waverly se quejaba en voz alta, Darién pensó en el fragmento que Serena había subrayado. Cada palabra se repetía en su mente. Había esperado un beso, un simple toque, tal vez incluso poder acariciarla a través de su bata, pero lo que había subrayado le había sorprendido

No, lo había _intrigado_.

Y en este momento, se odiaba por haber invitado a Waverly a su casa esta noche.

Como sospechaba, la noche avanzaba tortuosamente. Cada minuto pareció durar horas y Waverly estaba tan henchido de sí mismo, que no podía ver que los recién casados deseaban estar solos.

Cuando, finalmente, Waverly pidió a un sirviente que buscara su sombrero y el abrigo, Darién resistió la tentación de suspirar en voz alta con alivio.

Serena prácticamente se puso en pie de un salto. Siempre como la dama elegante que era, sonrió y se despidió de Waverly, reiterándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar y expresando cuan deliciosa había sido la noche.

Darién estaba detrás de Waverly, mirando a su esposa y resistiendo la tentación de sonreír. Oh, con que serenidad mintió aún cuando Darién sabía lo ansiosa que debía estar en su interior. La admiraba, ahora más que nunca.

Los hoyuelos se profundizaron en las comisuras de la boca de Serena y Darién sonrió.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una sacudida pasó a través de él provocando una vibración constante en sus pantalones.

Darién le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Waverly cuando el sirviente le mostró la salida de la sala.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, inspiró profundamente.

—Pensé que nunca se iría.

Serena soltó la risita más deliciosa que jamás había oído.

—Igual que yo.

Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron y Darién la miró fijamente. Quería prescindir de este juego. Sus impulsos primarios querían arrancarle el vestido y tomarla allí mismo, contra la puerta cerrada, pero se obligó a resistir.

—Ve a tu habitación —dijo—. Que Mina se apresure. Estaré arriba en media hora.

Serena se estremeció mientras Mina la ayudaba a salir de su vestido y ponerse el camisón y la bata. Su mirada se volvió hacia el reloj de la pared. Habría pensado que esa media hora se haría eterna. En cambio, los minutos habían pasado volando. Tragó.

Mina sacó suavemente el cabello de Serena por el cuello con volantes de la bata, alisando los largos mechones que caían por su espalda.

—Se lo habría cepillado más, pero…

—Está bien, Mina —dijo Serena.

—¿Necesitará algo más, señora?

—No, gracias.

Mina se inclinó en una reverencia antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

Serena casi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Darién en el pasillo.

Sin decir una palabra pasó junto a Mina, entró en la habitación, cerró y bloqueó la puerta detrás de él.

El corazón de Serena revoloteaba como un pájaro salvaje tratando de escapar de su caja torácica. Su mente recorrió la noche en orden inverso. La cena. Vistiéndose para la cena. Dando el libro a Darién. Subrayando el pasaje con una mano temblorosa. La mancha de tinta en la página amarillenta. Eligiendo el texto. Leyendo.

Inspiró.

A pesar de lo sucedido con anterioridad, lo que había elegido, no podía cambiarlo ahora y saber lo que iba a venir después, la excitaba y la aterrorizaba.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta.

Darién se aflojó el pañuelo del cuello mientras caminaba con seguridad por la habitación y tomó asiento en una silla.

—Ven aquí —ordenó.

El labio inferior de Serena tembló. Estaba haciéndolo realmente. La escenificación había comenzado.

Brevemente, muy brevemente, cerró los ojos y entonces se acercó a donde él estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas. Era una postura tan masculina que hizo que Serena se rindiese y se convirtiese en una masa temblorosa de nervios.

Él la miró, sus ojos oscuros brillaron cuando su mirada se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, antes de levantarla una vez más.

Su sangre se espesaba, se calentaba y su pulso latía con tanta fuerza, que rugía en sus oídos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—Quítate la bata.

Temblando, lentamente desató el lazo que mantenía su bata cerrada. La abrió y resbaló por sus hombros.

Algo parecido a un gemido escapó de la boca de Darién.

—Así es, amor. Quítatela para mí.

Un hormigueo se deslizó desde su cuero cabelludo, por su espina dorsal y los brazos. Serena se contoneó dejando caer la pesada tela, notando la pérdida de su calor y su protección. Una parte de ella se sentía muy vulnerable. Otra parte de ella quería entregarse por completo al hombre sentado frente a ella.

Ella se giró para poner la bata en el banco que había a los pies de su cama.

—¡No! —La voz de Darién la sorprendió—. Déjala caer al suelo.

Serena obedeció y el damasco bordado susurró al posarse alrededor de sus pies descalzos.

Darién se movió en su silla.

—Puedo ver a través de tu camisón.

Instintivamente, Serena se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Oh! no, no lo hagas —advirtió Darién—. Deja tus brazos abajo.

Exhaló, cuando se obligó a poner sus brazos de nuevo a los lados. Su mirada se posó en el montón de damasco que había a sus pies.

—Mírame a _mí_, amor.

Poco a poco, levantó la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron todo dentro de ella se tensó hasta el punto de la ruptura. Entusiasmada, mantuvo su mirada lujuriosa. Una de las esquinas de su boca se torció en una mueca de conocimiento, profundizando las arrugas de su cara.

Serena nunca se había sentido más viva de lo que estaba en este momento.

—Ahora, quítate el camisón. Te quiero desnuda. —Su voz la recorrió como la caricia de un amante y entonces se encontró deslizando hacia arriba el largo borde de su camisón de fino algodón.

El aire frío rozaba sus pantorrillas, los muslos. Las manos le temblaban. Estaba total, completa y absolutamente desnuda debajo.

—No te detengas —exhortó.

Convocando todo el valor que poseía, se levantó más el camisón. La mirada de Darién se detuvo en sus muslos y Serena perdió su resolución. Cerró los ojos.

—Abre los ojos —exigió. La expresión dura la sorprendió y Serena abrió los ojos de golpe.

—No creas que te vas a ocultar de mí como una cabritilla asustada —dijo—. Si lo haces una vez más te pondré sobre mis rodillas.

La humedad inundó su canal, imaginándose que él hacía precisamente eso, la colocaba sobre sus rodillas y golpeaba con fuerza su trasero hasta que flameara. Un calor sofocante se extendió por su nuca y luchó para resistir el impulso de apartarse el pelo.

—Ahora mi mascota, déjame ver tu encantador coñito.

Su canal pulsaba una y otra vez mientras seguía levantándose el camisón. El calor irradiando desde su interior le puso la carne de gallina, rompiendo en forma de olas sensibles a lo largo de su desnudo estómago.

—Hermoso —murmuró Darién.

Sus muslos se estremecieron cuando levantó el camisón sobre su cabeza. Darién debía haber previsto su próxima acción, porque antes de que pudiera cubrirse con él dijo:

—Déjalo caer.

Poco a poco, Serena bajó sus manos y luego dejó caer el camisón.

La mirada de Darién se deslizó con una lentitud exasperante por cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y luego de vuelta otra vez, demorándose en todos aquellos lugares que hicieron desear a Serena escabullirse lejos de su vista.

Sus areolas apretadas y endurecidos pezones.

La pequeña sonrisa de Darién se ensanchó un poco más. Serena observó su rostro mientras admiraba su cuerpo. Parecía… complacido. ¿Lo estaba realmente?

Estiró una pierna y tiró de sus pantalones. De inmediato comprendió por qué. Sus pantalones gris paloma se tensaban contra la silueta de una polla rígida. Él frotó la palma de la mano sobre ella.

—¿Ves lo que me estás haciendo, Serena?

Esa declaración no estaba en el texto que había subrayado.

—Sí ―tragó ella.

Con su mano seguía acariciándose y restregándose.

—Verte me hace ponerme duro. Listo para ti.

Su respiración se hizo aún más profunda.

—Mantén tus pechos levantados para mí, cariño.

Sacudiéndose violentamente, Serena ahuecaba la parte inferior de cada uno de sus pechos. Nunca se había tocado de esta manera. No así.

—Elévalos —le dijo, sin dejar de acariciar su falo a través de su ropa.

Ella obedeció.

—Dime cómo los sientes —dijo.

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, repitió,

—Dímelo.

—Suaves. Calientes. Pesados —susurró.

—¿Y tus pezones? —preguntó—. Pellízcalos. Apriétalos. Hazlos girar entre tus dedos y descríbemelo.

Serena gimió cuando hizo lo que él le dijo, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba hasta que pudo pellizcar los pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Todo, todo en este momento, la urgía a cerrar los ojos, pero no se atrevió. El pequeño botón entre sus piernas se hinchó y empezó a dolerle. Quería apretar sus muslos, bajar y calmar este deseo, pero no lo hizo. Tocarse a uno mismo era malo, un pecado.

Aunque de alguna manera, ahora mismo, esto se parecía mucho más al cielo que al infierno.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—B…bien —balbuceó.

Él golpeó sus muslos con tanta fuerza que ella saltó.

—No, Serena —dijo severamente—. Dame más detalles. Dime, en el lenguaje más impropio que una dama pueda reunir, cómo se sienten tus pezones.

Apretó los labios entre los dientes y trató de reunir las palabras. ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que decía la heroína de la historia, lo que había dicho en esta misma situación? La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Dime —dijo—. No me obligues a castigarte, amor.

—Se siente bien. Se siente… se aprietan y… es como si estuvieran conectados a mi… como si estuvieran conectados… abajo —dijo con gran dificultad.

—Apriétalos más fuerte.

Ella lo hizo y gritó.

—No, querida, no los liberes. —Él se deslizó más cerca del borde de la silla.

Serena luchó para mantener tanto su mirada penetrante como el agarre de sus pezones. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse en cualquier momento. Mirarle a los ojos era una tortura.

—¿Te preguntas como sería si te pellizcara los pezones de esta manera? —preguntó—. ¿Y si introdujera tus pechos en mi boca y pasara la lengua por ellos?

—Sí —su voz era apenas un susurro. Esto era insoportable. ¿Por qué había aceptado hacer esto con él?

—¿Y qué tal tu clítoris? —preguntó él—. ¿Te gustaría que pasara la lengua sobre tu clítoris, también?

—¡Milord! ―exclamó Serena sorprendida.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estas desafiándome? ¿Cómo te he dicho que me llames?

Ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Darién.

—Mucho mejor —dijo—. Ahora, mantén sujetos los pezones, quiero que te pongas en cuclillas y separes las piernas, mantenlas abiertas para mí.

¡Ella no podía hacer eso! Pero sabía que esto iba a pasar. Era casi, la parte del texto subrayado que más le había emocionado. Casi.

Balanceándose sobre la parte anterior de sus pies, Serena se puso en cuclillas, manteniendo su agarre vicioso en sus pezones. La misma postura la hizo abrir sus muslos, sin otra razón que la de mantener el equilibrio.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Darién se apretó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para examinarla.

La cara de Serena ardió. Sus pezones quemaban. Su clítoris palpitaba y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban.

—Más abiertas —ordenó.

Ella abrió las piernas, un poco más.

—Hasta que no puedas abrirlas más —dijo, deslizando hasta el borde de la mesa la lámpara que había cerca de él.

Serena sabía que la luz alumbraba sus más recónditos huecos.

—Más abierta, tan abierta como te sea posible.

Ella abrió las piernas hasta que los músculos de sus muslos quemaban por el estiramiento.

—Estás muy húmeda —jadeó.

Serena no se lo esperaba, pero la necesidad de cubrirse la llenó, entonces, Darién le ordenó hacer lo impensable.

—Toma tus dedos y mantén los labios de tu coñito abiertos para mí.

Con manos temblorosas, las introdujo entre sus piernas, se alisó el monte de rizos y entonces abrió sus labios inferiores. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ella no esperaba encontrarse tan húmeda y resbaladiza.

—Podría poner un dedo dentro de ti y te llevaría a la felicidad —dijo, con la mirada fija en ella, _allí abajo_—. Un dedo. —Para ilustrar este punto él deslizó el dedo índice en su boca. Serena quería salir corriendo.

—Acuéstate en el suelo —dijo—. Túmbate sobre la espalda de modo que aún pueda ver tus dulces tesoros.

Se reclinó sobre su bata arrugada.

—Extiéndete —dijo—. Quiero verte… entera… en todo momento. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Darién.

Con las rodillas y los muslos abiertos, cruzó las manos sobre su estómago.

―¡Oh! no, amor. Esto no es sólo un espectáculo para mí —dijo Darién—. Esto es para tu placer.

_¡Oh Dios! Sí_. ¿Sería capaz de hacer esto con él mirando?

—Pon una mano en tu pecho y amasa tu pezón. Desliza la otra mano entre tus piernas, Serena.

Su pecho subía y bajaba contra su mano cuando ella comenzó a trabajar el pezón con la yema de los dedos.

—Frota tu clítoris —dijo—. Mírame y frótate.

Cuando comenzó a masajear el botón que exigía toda su atención, se sentía como si fuera otra persona. Obedecer sus órdenes, hacía que esto fuese más fácil… lo hacía algo bueno.

Las sensaciones entre el pezón y su clítoris conectaron y Serena cedió a las demandas de su cuerpo y de su esposo. Sosteniendo su mirada, ella trabajó con los dedos entre sus piernas en un movimiento circular, cada vez más rápido, más y más duro…

Hasta que…

Ella contuvo el aliento, cuando algo nuevo y maravilloso se produjo y creció en su interior. Sus muslos se estremecieron y se le tensó el estómago. Su canal pulsaba con furia. El sonido de sus propios gemidos llenó sus oídos, cuando ondulación tras deliciosa ondulación rodaron a través de su cuerpo.

—No te detengas —oyó la voz de Darién instándola a seguir.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.

Darién se acarició el pene a través de sus pantalones. Todo dentro de él le gritó que se liberara y se hundiera en ella. Ella se lo permitiría ahora. Le daría la bienvenida.

Moviéndose, incluso más cerca del borde de su silla, se desabrochó los dos botones superiores de su pantalón. _Tómala_. _Fóllala_.

¡Oh! sentir su cuerpo elevándose por debajo de él mientras él la montaba…

Dudó.

Ella todavía se estremecía, con todo el placer arrebatador que sentía su cuerpo. Sus piernas cerradas, retorciéndose, meciéndose contra su propia mano, todavía tirando de sus pezones.

¿Qué más querría?

¿Qué otros textos subrayaría?

_Termina con esto_. _Fóllala_.

No.

—No. —Sus labios formaron las palabras. Las conquistas habían sido, hasta ahora, fáciles para él. Desde que había sido un hombre adulto, las mujeres se habían levantado de buen grado los vestidos y abierto las piernas para él.

Esta vez, _quería_ que ella se lo pidiera. No quería tocarla hasta que el texto subrayado de un libro le indicara que era exactamente eso lo que ella quería.

Y esta noche, _esto_ era todo lo que había subrayado. No estaba lista para él. Por lo menos no le había indicado que lo estuviera. De todas formas parecía disfrutar de este pequeño juego de sumisión y dominación. Estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella.

Mostrando un gran autocontrol, se puso en pie.

Sin aliento y hermosa, Serena lo miró desde el suelo. Darién se armó de valor. Incluso si ella lo pedía, incluso si rogara, estaba determinado a no follar esta noche.

Con valentía, ella rodó sobre su espalda y abrió sus muslos seductoramente. Sus propios jugos orgásmicos brillaban en los dedos que todavía lentamente hacían un círculo en su hinchado clítoris. Darién respiró fuerte a través de sus dientes.

¡Dios mío, que bella era! Y él estaba duro. Tan condenadamente duro. La sangre caliente bombeaba en explosiones frenéticas por sus venas. Sus músculos se tensaron, instándole a que se metiera entre sus piernas y ejerciera su derecho allí mismo, en el suelo. Pero se resistió.

Temblaba cuando expulsó una bocanada

—Levántate. Vístete.

Sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, Serena —dijo Darién, obligando a sus pies a moverse hacia la puerta y prohibiéndose mirar hacia atrás. Si lo hiciera, perdería toda su resolución.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, miró hacia atrás. Fue un error.

Serena se había apoyado en sus codos. Sus delicadas cejas apuntando hacia arriba, expresando confusión. La tela de su bata se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Mechones de su hermoso cabello caían en cascada rodeando de sus mejillas y sobre sus hombros. Un pezón oscuro asomaba entre su pelo.

Darién vaciló, pero sólo por un momento antes de que de obligarse a salir del cuarto. Los pocos pasos del pasillo que separaban sus suites resultaron casi insoportables. _¡Date la vuelta, tonto! ¡Vuelve atrás y fóllala!_

—No ―susurró mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró y se apoyó en los duros paneles de madera. Con furiosa intención, desabrochó el resto de los botones de la bragueta, metió la mano, liberó su polla y la cogió en su mano.

Cerró los ojos y revivió los últimos momentos. Serena en el suelo. Serena jugando con sus pezones. Serena encontrando la felicidad con su propio toque.

Cuatro. Cuatro malditos golpes fue todo lo que necesitó antes de su liberación saliera por encima de su puño.

Liberado. Suspiró.

Este alivio fue sólo temporal. Darién sabía que no estaría completamente satisfecho hasta que su atractiva esposa lo invitara a perderse en su interior.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Inevitable me acorde de la canción Ayúdame Freud... esta institutriz la dejo traumada**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Todavía enredada entre sus ropas, Serena se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Realmente había esperado que Darién la tomara justo allí, en el suelo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Qué lo impidió?

La vergüenza la cubrió, pero se obligó a dejar esa emoción de lado. Él no la había mirado como si se hubiera comportado vergonzosamente. No, en absoluto.

En cambio, sus ojos oscuros habían brillado con lujuria. El deseo aumentó de nuevo al recordar cómo había acariciado su pene a través de la ropa, cómo había exigido que mantuviera el contacto visual con él.

Quería llevar la mano entre sus piernas y tocarse de nuevo. No. Lo que realmente quería era encontrar el mismo placer con la polla de Darién enterrada hasta la empuñadura en su interior.

Curiosa, abrió las piernas y movió otra vez sus dedos entre los pliegues resbaladizos. Sacudidas de placer irradiaban de su todavía palpitante clítoris. Serena se arqueó en el piso. Él la dijo que la besaría por _todas partes_. Se imaginó su boca cerrada sobre el sensible montículo, en vez de sus dedos. ¿La besaría realmente _allí_?

—Dios del cielo —murmuró en voz alta mientras se mecía contra su mano. ¿Qué se sentiría teniendo una cálida y húmeda lengua saboreándola allí? No había sido capaz de mantener el intenso beso que habían compartido fuera de sus pensamientos. Su boca había sido tan insistente, sus labios delineando los suyos buscando una respuesta, su lengua profundizando, explorando.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener esa talentosa lengua probándola en la forma en que sus dedos lo hacían ahora?

_Sodomía._

La voz de la señorita Berryl se entrometió en su pensamiento.

_¡Sodomía! ¡Perversión! ¡Pecado!_

Temblando, Serena retiró la mano. No podía respirar, miró sus resplandecientes dedos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué se había permitido a sí misma a hacer?

_¡Mala!_

Cogió su camisón y empezó a limpiar sus propios jugos de los dedos, frotando hasta que la piel quedó enrojecida. De pronto, encontró su propia desnudez, que tanto la había excitado momentos antes, algo vergonzoso. La vergüenza flameaba en sus mejillas cuando se pasó el camisón por la cabeza, sin preocuparse de que la prenda estuviese al revés.

Su respiración se aceleró al punto de que temía que su corazón iba a estallar. Después de ponerse de pie, corrió a su lavabo y vertió un poco de agua en el cuenco, sin importarla salpicar el vestido y el suelo. Humedeció un paño y cerró los ojos al pasarlo por debajo del dobladillo de su camisón para borrar cualquier rastro de su escandalosa conducta.

Pero incluso mientras se reprendía, sabía que tendría que elegir un párrafo para mañana por la noche.

Tal vez sería más fácil si ella le permitía consumar el matrimonio, si sólo lo hacía una vez. Entonces, tal vez, por fin la dejaría en paz.

Serena se pasó la mañana recorriendo los libros en busca de un nuevo pasaje. Todo lo que leía la calentaba las mejillas de vergüenza. Apenas podía creer que una persona respetable prestara su pluma para estos cuentos indecentes de deseo, y mucho menos que hubiese un editor para publicarlos.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no se atrevía a destacar una sola oración. Había mojado su pluma en el tintero varias veces sólo para que la tinta se secase en la punta.

Todavía no podía creer que la noche anterior había yacido en el suelo con su propia mano entre sus piernas, mientras que Darién la había mirado. Tratando de borrar esos recuerdos, Serena cerró los ojos, pero no pudo disipar la imagen de su mirada fija donde su mano había trabajado para alcanzar un estado de felicidad.

Al abrir los ojos, se obligó de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión. Darién le había pedido que estuviera listo para las dos y ya era la una y media.

Había un capítulo, sin embargo, que había llamado su atención…

Echó un vistazo a la portada del libro. _"_El Castigo de Lady Anne_"_. El estómago de Serena se tensó.

No se atrevía. Pero… ¿Qué haría Darién? ¿Podría esto empujarlo más allá de sus bien definidos límites? ¿Le haría perder el control?

¿Perdería _ella_ el control?

Unos escalofríos corrieron de arriba abajo por los brazos de Serena a pesar de la calidez de las mangas de terciopelo. Tomó el libro y lo abrió una vez más. Su garganta se secó mientras leía y releía. ¿Creería Darién que era una mujer horrible, una perdida, si subrayaba este fragmento?

Conteniendo la respiración, metió la pluma en el frasco de tinta y una vez más, a toda prisa, marcó el título del capítulo. Antes de perder los nervios, se puso de pie, con la intención de llevar el libro al estudio de Darién.

_¡Elije otra cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto!_

Con el rostro encendido, agarró el libro y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Se acercó con largas zancadas por la lujosa alfombra hasta que llegó a la oficina de Darién.

La puerta estaba abierta. Él la estaba esperando.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se deslizó en el interior.

Darién levantó la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo y cuando la vio, se puso de pie. En ese momento se parecía al Darién tranquilo que la había cortejado. Su traje oscuro le quedaba impecable. Su corbata perfectamente anudada. Aquí, nadie podría adivinar cómo sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Nadie podría entender cómo la había observado. Dirigiéndola.

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso.

—Buenas tardes, querida —dijo.

Ella trató de hablar pero no pudo conseguir que su garganta se moviera.

Su mirada se posó en el libro y una negra ceja se arqueó mientras observaba el título.

—¿Estás segura?

_¡No! _

—Sí. Estoy segura. —No sonaba segura.

Su boca se torció y Serena sabía que estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Maldito fuera. ¡Estaba disfrutando de este juego y era una tortura total para ella!

—Muy bien —la dijo.

Comenzó a dar la vuelta para salir, pero él tomó su mano. Serena tomó aliento rápidamente con asombro cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron íntimamente con los suyos.

—No habrá visitantes esta noche. De hecho, he ordenado que la cena se sirva en tu habitación esta noche —dijo.

Serena vio sus dedos entrelazados. La llenó un pánico inexplicable ante su toque y parpadeó, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Espero con ansias descubrir que… aventura… nos espera esta noche —dijo Darién en voz baja.

¿Lo haría? ¿Lo habría imaginado alguna vez? Serena sólo esperaba que no le pidiera que se quedase mientras leía. Todo dentro de ella gritaba que le arrebatara el libro y buscara otro capítulo.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella.

Darién le soltó la mano y acercó el libro a él.

—¿Tienes dudas?

—N… Sí —confesó.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus sensuales labios.

—No las tengas. Lo que sea que hayas elegido, Serena, todo lo que te agrade, me agradará a mí.

—Muy bien —dijo, horrorizada por lo seria que sonó su voz. Parte de ella sabía, no, _"_quería_" _estar cerca de él, confiar en él, buscar consuelo en sus brazos, pero había una parte que se negaba, que la instaba a ser fuerte y luchar contra sus vulgares deseos físicos.

—Te esperaré esta noche, entonces —dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Darién se quedó detrás de ella. Se pasó los dedos por el grueso pelo de las sienes.

Ella era un enigma. Suspiró y luego tomó el libro que había dejado para él. Una cubierta turquesa con una cinta azul que asomaba por entre las páginas. La cubierta del libro era vieja, las páginas desgastadas. ¿Sería uno de los favoritos de Lady Kumada? Seguramente Serena no había tenido tiempo de gastar el libro hasta esta condición por leerlo a menudo.

Darién leyó el título de nuevo. "El Castigo de Lady Anne". Levantó una ceja. ¿Serena había elegido _este_ libro?

Se aclaró la garganta, abrió la novela por la marca y comenzó a leer.

Serena se quedó mirando su plato vacío.

—¿Quieres más vino? —preguntó Darién, pero ya estaba llenando su vaso. Una vez más.

—Gracias —respondió, y levantó el vaso con las dos manos para disipar sus temblores. Al primer sorbo, el calor la llenó, ardiendo como brasas al rojo a través de sus venas.

—He leído el pasaje que has seleccionado —dijo Darién y se recostó en su silla—. Francamente, estoy sorprendido.

—Yo… yo creo que tal vez fui demasiado apresurada… —Serena empezó a decir pero Darién la interrumpió.

—Oh, no. No, en absoluto. Creo que elegiste sabiamente —dijo, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo de seda negro.

Serena bebió un gran trago de su vino. Su pulso se amotinó. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar.

La mirada de Darién acarició su rostro.

—Creo que eso demuestra que confías en mí —dijo. Sus ojos brillaban—. ¿Confías en mí, Serena?

El momento fue indescriptiblemente magnético.

—Totalmente —susurró. Su estómago se cerró. Apretó los muslos.

En sus labios de Darién se dibujó una sonrisa lenta y diabólicamente malvada.

—Toma otro sorbo de vino.

Ella obedeció.

Darién respiró hondo y sacudió el pañuelo antes de pararse a su lado.

El corazón de Serena bombeaba con furia. Se llenó de pánico. Nunca debería haber elegido ese pasaje. Nunca. ¿Qué había estado pensando…? aparte de que había estado imaginándolo haciendo estas cosas con ella desde que había leído ese maldito libro.

Se movió detrás y ella gimió cuando le vendó los ojos con el pañuelo. De repente, el cuarto cayó en una oscuridad deliciosa. Todos sus otros sentidos aumentaron con salvaje anticipación. El sabor del vino en sus labios. La maravillosa fragancia masculina de Darién. El sonido de su propio corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su brazo.

—Levántate.

Con su ayuda, Serena se levantó y le permitió que la alejara de la silla. Una a una, todas las intrusiones de la realidad se alejaron hasta que sólo quedaron la oscuridad y su cuerpo, esa energía palpable entre ellos, su calor y su voz de mando.

Su pulgar le rozó el labio inferior, sorprendiéndola. No se lo esperaba.

—Tranquila, amor —murmuró—. Sabes lo que va a suceder.

Justamente. Lo sabía. Demasiado bien.

Tocando su muñeca desnuda, se movió detrás y Serena se deleitó con la sensación del calor que irradia en su espalda. Empezó a desabrochar la hilera de botones del vestido. Ese mismo calor calentó su piel mientras la desnudaba.

Las manos grandes empujaron la tela de los hombros, hacia debajo de los brazos, liberándola del pesado traje. Se deslizó por sus piernas y cayó alrededor de sus tobillos. A continuación, le quitó el fino corsé que llevaba y su enagua. Estaba desnuda, excepto por sus medias hasta los muslos y las zapatillas. Un ardiente temblor de anticipación la sacudió hasta la médula.

Sus manos rozaron sus caderas mientras se ponía de rodillas y luego, cuidadosamente enrollaba cada media hacia abajo y retiraba sus zapatillas, al mismo tiempo. Primero una y luego la otra.

Serena se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua cuando le tomó la mano y la sacó de la pila de ropa en el suelo. Él la hizo girar, así que ya no podía decir dónde se encontraba en su propia habitación.

—Pon tus manos detrás de la espalda —dijo. Su voz era áspera.

Serena hizo lo que le dijo a pesar de que aumentó el pánico. ¿Cómo podía voluntariamente someterse a esto?

Una vez más, él estaba detrás de ella, caliente, grande y masculino, atando sus muñecas con un segundo pañuelo. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el bulto duro de sus pantalones contra las palmas de sus manos. Ella se puso tensa mientras mecía sus caderas hacia ella, presionando su excitación en sus manos.

—¿Sientes lo que la visión de tu cuerpo desnudo provoca en mí? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo ella con una voz extrañamente aguda.

Depositó un beso en su nuca y luego lo arrastró camino a su oreja.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera en este momento —amenazó, tirando el pañuelo alrededor de las muñecas para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Serena se sentía como si el aliento le hubiese sido arrebatado de sus pulmones.

—Puedo tocar tu cuerpo —dijo, moviendo sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, por sus costados y suavemente alrededor de su abdomen.

Ella se puso tensa.

—Puedo explorarte —dijo, metiendo un dedo en su hendidura para juguetear con su hinchado clítoris.

Serena quería restregarse contra su mano, abrirse para él. En cambio, se mantuvo inmóvil.

Una protesta murió en sus labios cuando su mano se movió alrededor de la cadera hacia su trasero, donde un dedo persistente se movió entre las mejillas de su culo.

—En todas partes —anunció él.

Otra mano se extendió a través de su abdomen y la empujó hacia las amenazantes puntas de sus dedos que tocaban su parte más privada. Su clítoris palpitaba.

—Inclínate hacia delante —ordenó. No era una petición.

Su canal se apretó violentamente cuando Serena se inclinó. Ella se hubiera caído, si no fuera por su mano que seguía rodeándola por el abdomen. Esa misma mano se deslizó hasta que uno de sus pechos estuvo en la palma de su mano y sus dedos cerrados con avidez en torno a su pezón. Se oyó gemir.

—Abre las piernas —le dijo.

Apenas podía tragar cuando abrió las piernas.

Su cálida mano ahuecó su monte de Venus. Ella se estremeció. Sus manos atadas. _Tócame. Sí, ahí. Oh Dios… _

Tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron su clítoris, retiró la mano y comenzó a acariciar su trasero.

Esto era una tortura total. ¿En que había estado pensando?

—Estás terriblemente excitante doblada de esta manera, con las manos atadas y tus tesoros expuestos para mí —dijo.

Serena escuchó sus palabras, pero en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en los dedos que amasaban su pezón y los círculos que hacía con la palma frotando en su parte inferior. Y luego, para su horror, se oyó a sí misma diciendo lo impensable.

—Soy muy mala.

Sus manos se detuvieron, pero sólo por una fracción de segundo.

—Mala, ¿eh? —había diversión en su voz.

—Muy —dijo para dar énfasis. _Oh Dios… _

Su mano dejó su cuerpo y ella sufrió una vez más por la pérdida de su calidez.

—Levántate —dijo.

Cuando se enderezó, sus dedos la tomaron del brazo y ella tropezó al arrastrarse a través del cuarto.

—Darién… —le espetó, pero su protesta quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras era girada. Ella gruñó cuando se encontró repentinamente inclinada sobre las rodillas de su marido.

—¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las chicas malas? —preguntó.

Se quedó sin aliento. Su mano se movió sobre su culo, agarrando, apretando, acariciando.

Serena hubiera querido abrirse de piernas y rogarle que la acariciase allí, de la forma en que ella había hecho la noche anterior.

Su otra mano encontró su pecho y una vez más, sus dedos tomaron su pezón.

Ella gimió. Con los ojos vendados, cada sensación era mucho más intensa… mucho más personal.

La palma de su mano se alzó de su trasero y Serena sabía lo que estaba por suceder, una bofetada picante cayó en una de sus nalgas. Ella gritó. El calor la inundó, irradiando sensaciones salvajes desde donde la había azotado.

Ella negó, esperando más allá de la esperanza, que no se quedara sólo en el primer golpe.

Se retorció en su regazo, levantando la parte inferior para indicarle que quería más. Cuando había subrayado el pasaje, pensó que debía ser castigada por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Había pensado que _esto_ aliviaría su culpa. En cambio, ahora estaba fuera de sí. Todo pensamiento coherente se escabulló hasta que sólo quedó la sensación física primaria de ser reducida a una dispuesta y sumisa esclava. Su esclava.

Su mano la palmeó de nuevo y ella contuvo el aliento a través de sus dientes.

—Más duro —le dijo. La voz no parecía la suya y sin embargo lo era.

Sus hombros quemaban. Sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas. El pañuelo cortando sus muñecas.

A Serena no le importaba. La línea entre el dolor y el placer era borrosa. Estaba fuera de sí. Loca. Salvaje por la necesidad de simplemente _sentir._

Darién le frotó la mejilla enrojecida de su culo. No podía creer que ella quisiera más. No había esperado que su reacción fuese tan… favorable. No era ajeno a los juegos de tocador, él había participado en las relaciones del tipo nalgadas-caricias, pero nunca ninguna mujer había parecido _requerirlo_ de la manera en que Serena lo hizo.

Atada y con los ojos vendados, extendida sobre su regazo con su trasero al aire, era eróticamente bella. Los dedos de los pies clavados en la alfombra de felpa mientras empujaba su trasero más alto. Acarició los rizos húmedos entre sus piernas antes de golpearle el culo de nuevo.

Esta vez, dejó escapar un gemido casi animal. La polla de Darién latió. Podía follarla ahora mismo y ella le daría la bienvenida a la invasión.

Sin embargo, follar no estaba en la parte del pasaje que había subrayado.

Apretó los dientes. ¡Maldito sea el pasaje! ¡Maldito sea el acuerdo! Todo en su interior le obligaba a inclinarla sobre la silla y meter su polla en ella pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer precisamente eso, ella dijo:

—No te detengas, Darién. Castígame.

Su resolución se debilitó. ¿Cómo iba a negarse? Una y otra vez, su mano encontró su objetivo. Su mano picaba y sabía que su trasero tenía que estar como un fuego y, sin embargo, continuó presionando por más. Sus gemidos se profundizaron y la tensión derretía sus miembros.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su muslo y si no hubiera estado viendo su rostro, nunca habría escuchado cuando sus labios le susurraron la palabra.

—Detente.

Su mano cayó a medio camino y en vez de una palmada, empezó a desatar el nudo alrededor de sus muñecas. Después de liberar sus manos, sacó la venda de los ojos y le acarició el cuerpo desnudo en su regazo.

Ella no protestó, sino que hundió la cara en la curva de su cuello y alzó sus rodillas hasta el pecho. Con sus manos en puños debajo de la barbilla, Darién fue de repente golpeado con la idea de que Serena era mucho más vulnerable y frágil de lo que nunca había imaginado.

El deseo nervioso que había sentido antes se transformó en pura simpatía. Ella no se movió por lo menos durante media hora y Darién se limitó a abrazarla. Cuando por fin retiró un mechón de pelo de su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Darién no sabía qué decir. Intentó una sonrisa pero no pudo.

Los ojos de Serena buscaron los suyos.

—¿Quieres… ? Yo… estoy lista —luchó por decir.

Una vez más, Darién fue golpeado con la cruda realidad y la consternación de que ella en realidad no estaba lista, no importaba lo que dijera. Sólo aceptaba porque pensaba que él necesitaba ser tranquilizado. Y, ¡oh, él necesitaba ser tranquilizado! Pero no esta noche. Y no de esta manera.

Le había revelado algo sobre sí misma esta noche. Era algo que Darién no entendía muy bien, pero su admiración por su esposa le impedía tomar ventaja de ella.

—Eso sería en contra de nuestro acuerdo —dijo Darién con suavidad, mientras que interiormente, se reprendió a sí mismo. _Estúpido. ¡Fóllala!_

Su labio inferior sobresalía con el puchero más convincente que Darién había visto nunca. Él delineó su boca con el dedo pulgar, con el deseo de superar el impulso de basarla.

De alguna manera, se resistió. Sus dedos se perdían hacia arriba y abajo de su sedoso muslo.

―Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces debes marcarlo en un libro.

Ella lo miró por un momento más, asintió una vez con la cabeza y luego acarició su cuello con la nariz.

Darién dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella se había ofrecido! ¿Por qué no podía aceptar eso? Trató de sacar ese razonamiento de su mente. Su negativa no fue nada más que instinto. Confiaba en el mismo instinto en sus negocios y nunca lo cuestionó. ¿Por qué lo cuestionaba ahora?

La quería más allá de la razón, pero ¿qué sentido tendría tomarla si ella no estaba realmente preparada? Suspiró. Sus acciones de esta noche le habían demostrado que era imprescindible que estuviese segura… no que dijera que estaba preparada porque temía lo que él pensara.

Él le acarició la cabeza.

―Quiero que estés segura, amor ―susurró―. Total, completa y absolutamente segura.

Su puño se desplegó sobre su camisa de lino.

―¿Está de acuerdo? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―susurró.

―Bien ―dijo―. Cierra los ojos, querida. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

Cuando Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente, se estiró, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas contra su piel. Había dormido tan bien que no se acordaba de haber ido a la cama. Y luego, de repente, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior la barrió como una ola caliente y llena de vergüenza.

Jadeando, levantó la colcha para descubrir que estaba completamente desnuda. ¿Qué pensaría Mina si la descubriera en esta condición? Esta situación es intolerable.

De pronto, Serena se sentó. Humillada por su propio comportamiento, enterró el rostro entre las manos. Oh, no. ¡Prácticamente le había suplicado… de nuevo! Su pesar aumentó. Pero esta vez fue peor. Le _había_ suplicado que la azotase.

El recuerdo hizo que su sexo se hinchase y palpitara. Suspiraba por una repetición. Por más.

―¡No! ¡No! ―Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de liberarse de los tórridos recuerdos. ¿En qué tipo de prostituta licenciosa se había convertido? ¿Qué diría la señora Berryl si pudiera verla ahora? ¿Despertando desnuda? ¿Teniendo pensamientos impuros… incluso durante las horas del día?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero Serena las alejó. Había esperado recibir algún tipo de absolución con su castigo. En lugar de eso, tener la visión bloqueada y ser despojada de todo control, mientras Darién le daba golpe tras golpe punzante en su trasero, la había excitado tan agudamente, que voluntariamente le hubiera permitido hacer cualquier cosa que quisiese con ella.

Cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos desnudos y todavía tiernos, se deslizó fuera de la cama y cruzó la habitación para recuperar su camisón. Tan pronto como ella lo deslizó sobre su la cabeza, Mina golpeó la puerta.

—Entra —dijo Serena.

Con un saludo rápido y silencioso, Mina se dedicó inmediatamente a la tarea de abrir las cortinas y luego seleccionar el vestido de Serena para el día.

Los sirvientes eran muy conscientes de lo que pasaba entre los recién casados, pero Serena temblaba ante la idea de que la imaginación de Mina aumentara sin parar. Por supuesto, Mina no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente había sucedido la noche anterior.

Como si estuviese imantada, la mirada de Serena se centró en la silla en la que Darién la había inclinado por encima de sus rodillas… donde la había zurrado y apretado su pezón hasta el punto del dolor. Y donde la había abrazado, consolado y acariciado hasta que ella se había quedado dormida.

Algo extraño y sinuoso se desplegaba dentro de ella al recordar ese momento de particular intimidad. Pero curiosamente, el acto de permitir-pedir que la golpeara, parecía haber requerido menos valor que el de dejar que él la abrazara. ¿Por qué?

—Lord Shields le pide que se reúna con él esta mañana, en el desayuno —dijo Mina.

_¿Si?_ El pulso de Serena se aceleró ante la idea de enfrentarse a él. Tal vez pondría fin a esta estúpida farsa. Con suerte, pensó sombríamente, no querría continuar.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba la caja de libros que esperaban su lectura. Los músculos de los muslos se contrajeron al pensar en seleccionar otro capítulo.

¿Tendría el coraje de permitirle tomarla? El calor ardía entre sus piernas mientras se imaginaba su pene rompiendo sus defensas y adentrándose en ella. ¿Dolería… o la invasión la llevaría al éxtasis como lo había hecho la concienzuda zurra que había recibido?

Los libros detallaban todo tipo de posiciones. Serena nunca habría imaginado que la mayoría fueran posibles. ¿Qué dama podía consentir montar a horcajadas a un hombre y cabalgarlo como los hombres montan a sus caballos? ¿Qué mujer que se precie estaría sobre sus manos y rodillas para permitir que un hombre entrara en ella, como las bestias en el campo?

Tragó saliva. Había también fragmentos en los libros que hablaban de flagrantes perversiones. Hombres lamiendo a las mujeres hasta el éxtasis y mujeres que tomaban penes en su boca. Peor aún, algunas de las historias involucraban sodomía. El rosado capullo de Serena ardió con anticipación cuando se imaginó a Darién invadiéndola allí.

Por supuesto, ella no podía consentir en eso… pero ¿qué pasaría si… si simplemente él lo tomara? ¿Y si ella elegía ese pasaje?

—¡Pardiez, Lady Shields! —exclamó Mina mientras preparaba la ropa de Serena—. Está usted enrojecida. ¿Está usted mal?

—Estoy muy bien —dijo Serena mientras se quitaba el camisón y se ponía la ropa interior. Rogaba a Dios que Mina no viera las ronchas rojas que seguramente surcaban su trasero.

Media hora más tarde, Serena estuvo completamente vestida, peinada y lista para bajar a desayunar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo alfombrado, su corazón se aceleró más y más rápido. Apretó la palma de su mano contra su pecho como si así pudiera evitar que el órgano tamborileara de esa manera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía centrarse y el cielo sabía que no podía alejar esos pensamientos inmorales de su mente.

La aprehensión roía sus entrañas. Rechazó esa reacción como una tontería. Había disfrutado de la compañía de Darién cuando eran novios. Había esperado con interés sus visitas. Pero incluso su propuesta había sido predecible. Él nunca se había atrevido a nada más que sostener su mano, y mucho menos a darle un beso como había hecho en su noche de bodas. La había tratado de la manera en que un caballero debía tratar a una dama.

Sin embargo, ayer por la noche…

Sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera desalojar los recuerdos espeluznantes.

¡Qué ridícula estaba siendo! Su esposo había sido y seguiría siendo un caballero. Se había comportado siempre como tal… con una excepción.

En el momento en que entró en la sala del desayuno, su pulso se aceleró y la boca se le puso tan seca que apenas podía tragar.

Al verla, Darién se puso de pie. El color de sus ojos se transformó ante su vista, convirtiéndose en un brillante color azul que atravesaba su ser, recordándole la crudeza de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Cuando él no sonrió, el estómago de Serena dio una voltereta.

—Buenos días —dijo, con voz ronca. El brillo conocedor en su mirada sólo aumentó su vergüenza y confusión.

Nunca, en toda su bien ordenada vida, se había sentido como si hubiera sido puesta al revés y sacudida hasta que todo el sentido común le hubiese sido arrancado.

—Buenos días —saludó ella.

Cuando Darién se movió a su alrededor para apartar una silla para ella, Serena se erizó ante eso que había ido creciendo entre ellos desde su primera noche como marido y mujer.

Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su energía, su calor. Podía aspirar su fragancia a hombre limpio. Y justo cuando quería cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de esos sentimientos que tanto la atormentaban y tentaban, él empujó su silla y apareció un sirviente de repente a su lado para colocar la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Después de que el resto de los alimentos fueron depositados y descubiertos, Darién comenzó a comer con ganas. Aunque la comida olía maravillosamente, Serena no tenía ningún apetito.

—¿Qué dirías de dar una vuelta alrededor de Hyde Park esta tarde? —le preguntó él tan jovialmente que Serena se preguntó si recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que a diferencia de la mayoría de las damas y caballeros en Londres, Darién raramente disfrutaba de frivolidades tales como paseos en carruaje por el parque. En vez de eso, dirigía diligentemente su patrimonio y sus vastas propiedades. Reconoció su esfuerzo por agradarla.

—Me gustaría mucho —dijo.

Los ojos de Darién se hicieron aún más oscuros.

—Eso significa que tendrás que seleccionar un fragmento para mí antes de lo habitual. Quizás ¿para el mediodía?

Serena con valentía sostuvo su mirada. Él se acordaba.

—El mediodía está bien —susurró.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

—Todavía no he leído el pasaje que has subrayado para mí esta mañana —dijo Darién una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha.

Con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, Serena lo miró fijamente por debajo de los encajes de su estilizado sombrero.

Darién no había leído el libro a propósito. No había querido saber lo qué Serena había planeado antes de su salida esa tarde. Sin embargo, la anticipación lo molestaba. Seguramente después de lo de ayer por la noche, se había decidido a consumar el matrimonio. ¡Sin duda!

Había meditado sobre la situación en las primeras horas de la mañana. Obviamente, Serena no temía al dolor asociado con la pérdida de su virginidad. La noche anterior lo había demostrado. Había cobrado vida cuando él la había zurrado. Su polla se agitó al recordarla inclinada sobre su regazo con sus manos atadas detrás. Había alzado su parte inferior y abierto las piernas, animándolo. El calor corría hacia abajo dentro de él a pesar de la mordedura del frío en el aire.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por Rotten Row? —preguntó el conductor desde su asiento.

—Eso sería magnífico —le dijo Darién.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué llaman a esto _Rotten Row_[1] —reflexionó Serena mientras contemplaba el césped marrón por el invierno y los árboles esqueléticos.

Darién se rió entre dientes.

—Debido a la basura de bastardos que pasean ida y vuelta por aquí.

Serena se echó a reír, y al ver su rostro iluminado por su causa, el corazón de Darién se hinchó.

—De verdad, Darién.

Disfrutaba haciéndola sonreír.

—Este camino fue establecido originalmente como un camino privado del rey Guillermo al Palacio de St. James. Quizás sus súbditos lo consideraban como un monarca basura.

—Bromeas —dijo ella, con diversión evidente en su voz.

—La mezcla de arena que se usa para cubrir la ruta es también conocida como basura —explicó Darién.

—¿En serio? No sabía eso —dijo Serena mientras el conductor entraba en el famoso camino.

Estaba lleno de hombres a caballo y carruajes pertenecientes a miembros de la alta sociedad. Esta era justamente la alegre salida que él esperaba. Aquí no había tensión entre ellos. Serena sería, una vez más, libre de ser ella misma con él, de ser la Serena que tanto admiraba.

Una brisa invernal pasó a través de la calesa y ella se estremeció.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente? —preguntó, ajustándole la manta de lana a cuadros que había colocado en su regazo.

Aprecio y admiración brillaron en sus ojos.

—Sí, gracias —dijo.

Darién se acomodó a su lado y escuchó el golpeteo rítmico de los cascos del caballo junto con el rechinar de las ruedas del carruaje sobre el camino arenoso. Dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro. Su mente corría con lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No tenía sentido que a una mujer ignorante del coito le gustara ser zurrada, más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, Darién no dudaba de que su esposa fuera virgen. Este hecho había sido más que obvio para él la primera noche.

Quería preguntarle por qué había elegido ese escenario en particular, pero temía que al hacerlo, pudiera avergonzarla. El resultado sería desastroso para ella, que ya estaba aterrorizada con la idea de copular con él.

Tal vez ella lo estaba probando para ver si podía confiar en él. Su objetivo principal era complacerla, pero por encima de todo, quería que supiera que podía confiar en él.

Su carruaje anduvo junto a otro que Darién reconoció como perteneciente a Lord y Lady Furuhata. Darién dio a la pareja un corto asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¡Buenas tardes, recién casados! —Lady Furuhata saludó entre el brillante conjunto de colores que componían su sombrero de plumas y una voluminosa manta de piel.

Serena hizo un breve saludo y después, Darién capturó su mano enguantada entre las suyas. Negándose a liberarla, deslizó ambas manos de nuevo bajo la gruesa manta.

—¿Sabes, amor? —susurró, acercándose a su oído—. Podría hacerte cosas indecibles bajo esta pesada manta y nunca nadie lo sabría.

Ella se puso tensa.

—De hecho —añadió—, si tuviéramos una manta de piel, como la de Lady Furuhata, yo podría levantar tus faldas, frotar un dedo a través de tu…

—¡Buenos días, Lord y Lady Shields! —interrumpió otro conocido que paseaba.

Darién gruñó con frustración, pero enseñó una amplia sonrisa cuando alzó su sombrero de copa hacia el individuo. Sus acciones dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en Serena. Él sonrió, sus ojos capturando los de ella. La expresión de diversión se desvaneció, pero las chispas en sus ojos no lo hicieron.

Darién inhaló aire fresco.

—¿Estás disfrutando de nuestro pequeño juego?

—¿Juego?

—De la elección de los pasajes de las novelas románticas —explicó.

—Sí. —Su voz era apenas un soplido que se diluyó en la niebla invernal. Su mirada se dirigió al conductor y de vuelta.

—No nos puede oír —susurró Darién. Tenía ganas de acariciar su fría nariz contra su mejilla, acariciar con sus labios los de ella hasta que abriera la boca para él. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, su mano se apretó alrededor de la suya.

—¿Por qué no me _cuentas_ lo que elegiste para que hagamos esta noche?

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma espectacular.

—¿Qué te _cuente_?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No me puedo imaginar lo que debe ser y me muero por saberlo.

El más bonito rubor calentó sus mejillas.

—Me temo que no es lo que esperas.

Darién tenía la esperanza de que finalmente estuviera lista para consumar el matrimonio. ¿Lo sabría ella? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Y qué estoy esperando? —preguntó.

—Que yo… yo sea… quiera… convertirme en tu esposa… de hecho, así como de nombre —balbuceó con dificultad.

—Lo admito, lo esperaba… —comenzó—. Pero tengo toda la _Paciencia_ del mundo.

Su aprehensión pareció desvanecerse con su juego de palabras. Él le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos enguantados.

—Bromas aparte, mi amor, por ti, vale la pena esperar.

Ella comenzó a mirar a otro lado pero él alzó su barbilla, forzándola a mirarle.

—Ahora dime lo que tienes planeado para mí —dijo.

Los músculos de su garganta temblaron bajo sus dedos. Sus pestañas revolotearon.

—No seas tímida conmigo —dijo Darién—. Soy tu siervo más dispuesto.

Temblaba, y Darién sabía que no era por el frío húmedo.

—He estado pensando —comenzó—. Hasta el momento, no has sido… satisfecho.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Como si el hombre que pasaba a caballo a su lado pudiera oírla, Serena esperó hasta que él estuvo muy por delante, antes de hablar.

—Necesitaré tus bufandas de nuevo.

Un zarcillo de pánico mezclado con emoción se deslizó a través de él, pero no obstante, la idea de ser atado y vendado, con Serena al mando, lo intrigó.

—¿Para mí? — preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que es bastante sorprendente.

Uno de los lados de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa.

—Sorpréndeme.

Su declaración pareció envalentonarla. Ella sacudió sus pestañas y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Bueno, en la historia, el héroe ata las manos de la heroína, le venda los ojos y la obliga a… que lo tome en su boca…

¡Gracias a Dios por la manta! La polla de Darién saltó en completa atención. Imágenes de una Serena voluptuosamente desnuda atada y con los ojos vendados, de rodillas con la boca llena de su polla era casi demasiado para soportar. Él gimió su aprobación.

—¿Dijo usted algo, Señoría? —preguntó el conductor.

—No, nada en absoluto, Jasper —dijo Darién rápidamente—. Pero creo que tal vez podría hacer nuestra excursión más corta.

Serena se sonrojó profundamente.

—Te he ofendido —dijo en voz baja.

—Al contrario —dijo Darién—. Estoy muy ilusionado con esta noche.

Vestida sólo con su camisa, Serena se estremeció cuando Darién le colocó la venda para los ojos por segunda vez en dos días. ¿Cómo sería tomarlo en su boca? Al principio, había pensado en que tal acto sería ofensivo. Degradante. Las historias que había leído y sus fantasías sobre Darién le habían hecho pensar lo contrario. Por supuesto, la parte que había subrayado en la novela que le había dado esa mañana incluía tomar el control sobre ella y quitárselo completamente, un aspecto de esta noche que Serena esperaba más que nada.

—Pon tus manos detrás de la espalda —ordenó. Su voz era como cuero áspero.

Un temblor delicioso recorrió su cuerpo.

—No de nuevo —maulló, pero era sólo una parte del juego. Esto era fácil cuando estaba fingiendo ser otra persona.

Un golpe certero cayó sobre su trasero apenas cubierto. Serena se sacudió deleitada con el calor maravilloso que irradió de su trasero al interior de sus muslos. Su clítoris palpitaba con violenta anticipación.

—¿Tendré que castigarte, esclava? —bromeó Darién. Estaba representando bien su papel esta noche. Muy bien. Serena se estremeció pensando que placenteros serían los castigos que le impondría.

—No voy a permitir que me ates —dijo. Su corazón tamborileaba violentamente contra su tórax.

Una mano la agarró del brazo. Un pie enganchó su tobillo y sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia adelante. Ella se sostuvo cuando sus palmas tocaron el suave cobertor de su cama. Aquí era donde se iba a poner interesante. La crema de Serena se amontonó y estaba ansiosa porque él la tocara entre las piernas. Su sangre se espesó hasta que su pulso rugió en sus oídos.

—Por tu desobediencia, recibirás tres latigazos —dijo—. Levanta tu enagua.

Serena tragó y levantó la parte de atrás de su camisa.

Algo correoso cosquilló en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Serena mantuvo su posición. Su parte inferior se estremeció con ansiedad cuando Darién empujó una rodilla entre sus piernas.

—Eso es. Desnuda tu hermoso culo para mí. Abre tus piernas.

Apoyando sus manos en la cama, ella abrió sus piernas.

—Más —ordenó él.

El interior de sus muslos quemaba cuando extendió las piernas en medida de lo posible.

—Pon tu cara en el colchón —dijo—. Quiero tu trasero en alto y expuesto.

Su estómago dio un tirón al poner su frente sobre la colcha. El cuero que Serena supuso que era una correa, jugueteó en sus piernas y luego la abofeteó suavemente sobre el montículo.

Instintivamente, empujó hacia atrás y arriba, con ganas de más atención allí.

—Creo que te gusta que tu coño sea tocado —dijo.

_No tienes idea de cuánto… _

—¿Quieres? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres que te toque ahí?

Ella gimió.

Esta vez, con más autoridad, la correa la chasqueó otra vez, dejando su clítoris en llamas.

Serena exhaló rápido.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, amo —dijo.

—Dime de forma explícita lo que deseas.

Arrugó la frente.

—Tócame. Entre las piernas. Por favor.

—Si quieres placer de mí, primero tendrás que ganártelo. He decidido añadir un cuarto latigazo a tu castigo —dijo.

—Estoy lista —dijo. ¡Oh Dios del cielo! ella siempre estaba lista. Bajó la espalda para que su trasero quedara levantado un poco más alto. Su pulso latía entre sus piernas.

Mientras él se movía a su lado, apoyó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Serena anhelaba retorcerse, apretar los muslos, pero no se le permitía moverse. Agarró la colcha bordada en sus manos y esperó.

La punta de la correa bromeó en su hendidura, se paseó sobre su culo y luego se fue.

Sólo tomó un segundo, pero la espera de la caída del primer golpe real fue la más exquisita tortura que Serena había conocido.

El calor destelló donde la correa cayó. Serena se estremeció. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse.

—Cuenta por mí —dijo Darién.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Uno.

—Esa es por desobedecer antes —meditó.

Tres más. Algo en su interior se entregó, como si su resistencia se quebrase. Ella se relajó.

Una vez más, la correa dio en el blanco.

Serena se quejó en voz alta.

—Dos. —Su voz ya no sonaba como la suya. Era ronca. Entrecortada. Sexual.

—Tu culo está rojo —dijo Darién cuando su mano se movió desde la parte baja de la espalda hacia su castigado culo. Su tacto era una caricia destinada a calmar, pero más que eso, Serena quería sentir sus dedos profundizar y explorar.

Después de que ella recibiera ese cuarto latigazo, ¿la tocaría? ¿La llevaría al clímax con los dedos? Impaciente, hizo un sonido como un gemido.

—Una vez más —dijo ella, no creyendo que en realidad lo estuviese pidiendo.

En una fracción de segundo, la mano se alejó y la correa hizo contacto con su carne por tercera vez. Serena disfrutó de la picadura.

—Tres —exclamó.

Uno más y entonces…

No había tiempo para esperar. La correa cayó sobre sus nalgas y Serena la oyó caer en el suelo cuando Darién quedó entre sus muslos.

_Cuatro._

Cerró los puños mientras los dedos de Darién encontraron y amasaron su clítoris. Su coño estaba empapado y se abrió tanto como le fue posible, con ganas de darle acceso a todas partes.

Él no la decepcionó.

Un dedo estimulaba la apertura de su canal. Serena se puso tensa. Nunca nadie había estado dentro de ella hay. Nadie. Un dolor curioso, fuerte, corrió por ella cuando empujó el dedo en ella, pero una vez que estuvo dentro, se sentía oh-tan bueno.

_Sí, sí, ¡por fin!_

—Estás tan apretada, cálida y húmeda —dijo.

Sin embargo, cuando de repente quitó el dedo, Serena gritó con frustración. Él se inclinó sobre ella, su cuerpo pesado y caliente. Antes de que Serena pudiera considerar la posibilidad de que pudiera tomarla a pesar de su acuerdo, empujó el dedo que había estado en su coño, en su boca.

—Saboréate —dijo—. Chupa mi dedo. Muéstrame cómo me vas a chupar mi polla.

Una vez más, el instinto la consumió y sus labios se cerraron alrededor del dedo. Chupaba y lamía, saboreando su propia crema dulce y se preguntaba qué se sentiría saborear esa misma crema en la lengua de Darién. Deslizó el dedo dentro y fuera de su boca una y otra vez.

—Voy a follar tu boca así —advirtió—. Pero primero, voy a poner mi dedo de nuevo en tu coño y te voy a follar con él.

Serena gimió cuando empujó su dedo en su canal una vez más, y continuó su ataque intenso, impresionante.

—Mi pene te llenará mucho más que este dedo —le dijo y Serena se estremeció al pensar en ello.

Sensaciones maravillosas se construían dentro de ella y se esforzó por evitar caerse contra la cama. Se aferró a las sábanas y hacia atrás para encontrarse con el empuje su dedo.

—Harás lo que yo diga por el resto de la noche —dijo Darién.

—¡Sí, sí! —gritó, más que dispuesta a someterse a cualquier cosa que pudiera sugerir. _Simplemente, por favor, no te detengas… _

Y luego, Serena perdió todo el control ante el puro éxtasis que se precipitó como fuegos artificiales descontrolados a través de su cuerpo. Languideciendo, ella pulsaba en el dedo de Darién. Un espasmo tras otro delicioso espasmo provocaron que saltara y gritara, pero lo montó hasta el final y cuando el último de los temblores se estaba disipando, unas fuertes manos tomaron sus brazos y los sujetaron detrás de su espalda. Ella abrió la boca para respirar. Cuando le ató las muñecas, su cuerpo pareció disolverse mientras la sacaba de la cama y la ponía de rodillas en la alfombra.

Él parecía de repente tenso. Un miedo asfixiante creció en Serena. Pero había poco tiempo para tener miedo, o para protestar.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en el pelo en su nuca y le jaló la cabeza hacia adelante hasta que ella sintió algo caliente y grande pinchar los labios. ¡Su polla! Su mente gritaba que esto estaba mal, que era pecado. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera por completo diferente.

De una vez, abrió los labios y envolvió en su boca todo lo que podía la polla de su marido. Él sabía a limpio y ligeramente salado. Gotas de líquido dulce cayeron en la parte posterior de su lengua.

Jadeos ásperos llegaron a sus oídos y se dio cuenta de que la mano en su pelo, temblaba. Su otra mano hizo un puño alrededor de la base de su pene y comenzó a bombear en su boca con un abandono temerario.

Su mandíbula le dolía, pero le encantaba la sensación de tener la fuerza bruta de su marido, sometida a su control. Fácilmente, él podría haberla desgarrado si quisiera, y ese conocimiento puso a Serena loca de deseo.

—Chúpame —jadeó—. Eso es. Maldita sea, eso es bueno.

Animada por las palabras obscenas, Serena lamió, chupó y pasó la lengua a lo largo de toda su longitud a pesar de sus estocadas. Le dolían las rodillas. Su coño latía. Sus hombros quemaban con la tensión de tener las manos atadas.

—Estás hecha para esto, Serena —dijo sin aliento—. Para chupar y joder. ¡Dios! quiero enterrar la dura polla en tu coño.

Si ella no hubiera tenido la boca llena de su deliciosa polla, le hubiera suplicado que hiciera justamente eso.

—Oh —se lamentó—. Oh, Serena. Oh, sí. Sí. —La mano alrededor de su pene se unió a la que enroscaba su pelo y le sostuvo la cabeza mientras gritaba y estallaba en su boca.

Serena tragó y tragó cuando su esencia brotó en su lengua. Sus manos se tensaron y ella supo que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de detenerse. Y así tan repentinamente como había explotado, toda la tensión se derritió por completo.

La decepción surgió cuando retiró la polla de su boca. Serena podría haberlo chupado durante toda la noche. Pero entonces, sintió que había caído de rodillas frente a ella. Rodeándola, liberó sus muñecas del pañuelo y luego suavemente le quitó la venda.

Serena parpadeó ante la luz emitida por el fuego de la chimenea. Gratitud y algo que Serena no pudo definir, brillaba en los ojos de Darién. Su mirada cayó de sus ojos a los hinchados labios y luego se alzó una vez más. Antes de que pudiera tomar su próxima respiración, la boca de Darién buscó la suya. Su presión era insistente. Sus labios jugueteaban y su lengua atormentaba su boca hasta que la abrió para él. Cuando lo hizo, su corazón corrió salvajemente. Ella le devolvió el beso como si hubiera sido besada docenas de veces, con impaciencia, explorando su boca. Todo excepto Darién se desvaneció, hasta que no quedó más que su calor, su fuerza, y su hambre.

Instó a su cuerpo a deslizarse hasta el suelo y abrazarlo, Serena le permitió que se pusiera sobre ella. Sus rodillas separaron las suyas, mientras su boca continuaba su apasionada invasión.

Su polla se deslizó a través de sus pliegues y Serena levantó sus caderas, deseando que siguiese duro, deseando que la tomara. Quería retorcerse, gritar, cualquier cosa para aliviar ese deseo enloquecedor en su alma.

A través de su camisa, le palpó un pecho y apretó. Ella gimió en su boca y se arqueó. Su beso penetrante profundizó aún más y luego, abruptamente, separó sus labios los de ella.

—Te amo —pronunció.

Las pestañas de Serena se abrieron. Aturdida, miró a su marido.

Una sonrisa tiró de una de las esquinas de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Te amo, Serena.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Todo el calor y el deseo en su interior se apagó y en su lugar, un pánico inexplicable explotó. Empujó a Darién de los hombros.

—Eso no estaba en el pasaje. _Esto_ no estaba en el pasaje. Suficiente. ¡Basta ya!

Darién se quedó aturdido. Por primera vez en su vida, le había dicho a una mujer, su esposa, que la amaba… y hablaba en serio.

La ira estalló y le instaba a que le mostrara lo que era ser amada por él, pero, milagrosamente, prevaleció la inteligencia.

Se acomodó el pantalón mientras permanecía de pie. Serena empujó el camisón arrugado hacia abajo mientras se esforzaba por sentarse.

Darién tenía ganas de arremeter contra ella. Ardía en deseos de dominarla, para mostrarle lo que conllevaba ser una esposa. Pero en cambio, se obligó a respirar.

—La escena ha terminado —dijo Serena y que se puso de pie—. He interpretado mi papel.

_¿Su papel? ¡Su papel!_

Agarró su brazo y tiró de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—He sido más que paciente contigo, pero ya es hora de que entiendas que no estás interpretando un papel, querida mía. Tú eres mi esposa y yo…

El descubrimiento lo abrumó. Sólo se había congelado cuando él le había dicho que la amaba. Serena no tenía miedo de perder su virginidad. Temía la intimidad. Temía el amor.

Sus dedos se aflojaron en el brazo y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar lejos de él.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Abrazándose a sí misma, ella se dio vuelta. Dios, estaba temblando. Se sentía como un idiota.

—Serena, no tengas miedo —dijo suavemente.

Su cabeza se sacudió y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No tengo miedo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y la soltó.

—Creo que lo tienes. Creo que tienes miedo de amarme.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —gritó, alzando la voz, casi histérica—. Me casé contigo. No me habría casado si no… si no estuviera…

Darién tragó. Su corazón se rompió por sí mismo y por ella.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir las palabras —dijo con tristeza.

—No es así —insistió Serena. Ella comenzó a caminar.

—Serena, vamos a ver si podemos trabajar sobre esto —sugirió Darién.

—No hay nada sobre lo que trabajar —se lamentó.

Se quedó mirándola. Tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez se había casado con él por obligación o porque su padre la había forzado. Una cosa era obvia. No se había casado con él por amor. Suspiró, resignado.

—Esta farsa tiene que acabar. Una vez que me des un heredero varón, no te perturbaré más.

Sus labios se separaron como si fuera a hablar, pero los volvió a cerrar. Ella parpadeó como si tratara de combatir las lágrimas.

Darién se arregló la ropa antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo y empezó a ir hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y la miró.

—Mañana por la noche, _consumaré_ el matrimonio. Cuanto antes tenga un heredero, mejor.

Un escalofrío atravesó a Serena tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Darién. _Un heredero varón… _

Si Darién moría sin hijos que heredaran su título, su propiedad caería en manos de algún primo o sobrino… al igual que la herencia de su padre haría cuando él muriera.

Un desgarrador sentimiento de culpa consumió a Serena. Una vez más, era responsable de la tragedia, de la pérdida de la herencia y del final del nombre de una familia. Tragó saliva, pero no pudo detener el llanto que salió de su garganta o las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, esperando que regresara para poder pedirle disculpas. Tenía que cambiar esto, cambiar ella misma. Sus temores eran egoístas y tontos… y tan terriblemente, terriblemente reales.

Sin embargo, Darién no volvió. Dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta con la intención de ir tras él pero se detuvo. Se había humillado lo suficiente por una noche.

¡Miedo de amarlo! Que estúpida idea. Por supuesto que lo amaba. Se casó con él.

Tragó saliva. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella por lo que acababan de hacer? No tenía sentido. No se había equivocado con su mirada de lujuria y… ¡oh Dios!… el amor en sus ojos.

Sus rodillas cedieron y se agarró inútilmente del poste de su cama mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Darién la amaba. Y ella casi se rió en su cara. Serena se sintió mortificada. ¿Cómo podía redimirse?

—¡Maldita sea! —Darién cerró la puerta de su propia habitación y se dirigió directamente al gabinete de licores.

Puso un vaso de cristal sobre el mostrador y empezó a verter un trago de whisky irlandés.

—A la mierda —murmuró, prescindiendo de la copa y bebiendo directamente de la botella.

El whisky, aunque tenía fama de ser suave, quemó su garganta dada la forma en que Darién tragó. Sus ojos se humedecieron y la visión se volvió borrosa. El calor se desplegó a través de sus miembros, pero el consuelo del líquido poco hizo para calmar su enojo y decepción.

Hacía unos momentos, su pene había estado enterrado prácticamente hasta la empuñadura en la boca de Serena. Darién nunca se había sentido más vivo y feliz de estar casado con una hermosa, inteligente mujer que estaba lo suficientemente dispuesta a experimentar la sexualidad. Pero todo se había desvanecido por su fría respuesta a su beso.

Brevemente, cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba una respiración.

Él le había dicho que la amaba. Avergonzado, lamentó la admisión. Su corazón se retorció. En ese momento, se había sentido tan abrumado por la emoción y tan conectado a ella, que había pronunciado las primeras palabras que habían brotado de sus labios. El problema era que él la amaba. Él la amaba con todo su corazón y sólo quería que ella le devolviera el afecto.

Su estómago se revolvió y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar. Cuando las náuseas desaparecieron, tomó de nuevo la botella. Después del tercer trago, su ritmo cardíaco se hizo más lento y la tensión de su cuerpo disminuyó un poco.

Tenía que haber más en esto. Aparte de su reticencia a tener intimidad con él, no había demostrado nada más que amabilidad y respeto por él. Empezó a pensar que sus observaciones iniciales sobre sus acciones estaban en lo cierto.

Tenía miedo de amarlo y, definitivamente, tenía miedo de su amor. ¿Pero por qué? Nunca había sido otra cosa excepto amable con ella. Nunca se había enfadado con ella. Ciertamente no era el tipo de hombre que le levantaba la mano a una mujer… a menos, por supuesto, que ella se lo pidiera.

A pesar de todo, Darién sonrió ante la idea de los azotes en el delicioso culo de su esposa.

No. Serena nunca le habría pedido hacer esas cosas si, de alguna manera, no confiara en él.

Se quedó mirando el líquido de color ámbar oscuro en el decantador de cristal. Su terror surgía de otra cosa y la forma en que se comportó indicaba que su miedo era oscuro y profundamente asentado.

Se hundió en una silla, botella en mano. La primera vez que vio a Serena fue durante su debut, cuando tenía dieciocho años. Al principio, había sido sorprendido por su belleza pero fue su rápida y aguda inteligencia lo que se había ganado su corazón. Como establecía la alta sociedad, habían tenido un compromiso respetable. Cuando se casaron, había sido bajo el alto honor de una licencia especial del Arzobispo de Canterbury, que era difícil y costosa de conseguir. En ninguno momento, Serena le había dado ningún motivo para dudar de ella.

Entonces, ¿qué parte del amor y la intimidad sexual la asustaban hasta la frigidez?

_"Sólo sé lo que me dijo la señorita Berryl"._

Darién se preguntó exactamente lo que la "demasiado-venerable señorita Berryl" le había enseñado. Desde que la madre de Serena había muerto, no había duda de que Serena se había visto obligada a contar con la señorita Berryl en todos los aspectos de su educación. Darién sabía muy bien que la señorita Berryl no había tenido experiencia matrimonial que impartir.

Volvió a pensar sobre su propia institutriz. La señorita Luna Milenium había sido tímida, una solterona hogareña que nunca había recibido el afecto de un hombre en su vida. No había duda de que la señorita Berryl había sido de la misma calaña.

Tomó un sorbo de su whisky, esta vez saboreando su fragancia leñosa antes de tragarlo. Con la pérdida de su madre, Serena se había perdido una educación adecuada. Darién se preguntó cómo había muerto la mujer. Serena nunca había hablado de ella y Darién nunca había sido tan curioso, o más bien tan audaz, como para preguntar. Hasta ahora.

Dado el estado actual de Serena, era dudoso, sin embargo, que estuviera dispuesta. Especialmente si el incidente tenía algo que ver con el motivo por el que Serena parecía aterrorizada ante la intimidad.

De hecho, Darién dudaba de que Serena se diera cuenta de que tenía miedo.

Sólo había un lugar para empezar, pero Darién estaba decidido. Le debía a su esposa, y a él mismo, mucho más que eso.

* * *

[1] Camino basura. Originalmente del francés: _Route de Roi _(camino del Rey) que derivó luego en Rotten Row.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Serena las hizo a un lado. Apenas podía leer, estaba llorando tan fuerte. Darién no estaba contento con ella. La había acusado de todo tipo de ridículas cosas.

¡Miedo!

¡Tonterías!

Ella no tenía miedo. Su mirada se posó sobre las palabras en la página, pero no las vio. Su mente rememoró las cosas que Darién y ella habían hecho juntos. Lo había hecho, había sido muy valiente. Se había atrevido a compartir sus más oscuros deseos con su marido y anoche… -sé sorbió la nariz- …él se lo había tirado todo a la cara.

Incluso después de pasar toda la noche llorando, las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo y Serena resistió la tentación de lanzar el libro a través de la habitación.

En cambio, salió de la cama, se levantó y empezó a caminar.

¿Por qué se molestaba en elegir otro pasaje? Darién no la había invitado a desayunar con él. No había pedido que le llevara un libro hoy.

No. Había declarado, en términos muy claros, que tenía la intención de consumar el matrimonio está noche. Bueno podía hacer lo que quisiera. Eso no significaba que Serena tuviera que disfrutarlo.

Su mirada se desvió a la cama. ¿La tomaría allí, o caería encima de ella sobre la alfombra? Como si fuera una criada licenciosa, como había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior.

A pesar de sus turbulentas emociones, su canal se apretó con anticipación. En el fondo, quería que él la tomara por la fuerza, que con su corbata la vendara sus ojos para que ella pudiera deslizarse a la felicidad de las puras sensaciones físicas, a lo que no era capaz de disfrutar cuando era libre de participar.

Cerró los ojos, sus miembros se calentaron solo con pensar en él. Solo cuando su voluntad era anulada, su control sofocado, se sentía… perfecta. Al abrir los ojos miró fijamente el libro en su cama. ¿Qué haría si ella escogía un escenario donde el héroe ataba y se llevaba a la heroína? ¿Le agradaría?

Su corazón pareció elevarse y latir en su pecho al pensar en eso. Apenas podía respirar. No podía tragar.

Obligando a que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, tomó el libro y luego se hundió en una de las sillas al lado de la chimenea. Hojeó las páginas. Tenía que demostrarle que lo sentía. Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Iba a querer _castigarla_?

Su clítoris pulsó cuando recordó su dedo empujando y explorando dentro de su canal la noche anterior. Tomó una respiración profunda. Ayer por la noche, habría estado dispuesta a permitirle hacer cualquier cosa para…

_Para… _

―Oh, Dios mío ―dijo en voz alta, su voz sin aliento. La comprensión la atravesó hasta llegar a los fríos dedos de sus pies.

Todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento implicaba que Darién hiciera algo _para_ ella. No _con_ ella. Cuando la había besado, cuando había requerido una respuesta de ella, se había cerrado a él. Ella había sido incapaz de participar.

De repente se sentía como una imbécil egoísta.

No era extraño que estuviera frustrado con ella. A pesar de que había hecho algo impensable la noche anterior y lo había llevado a su boca, solo lo había hecho porque le gustaba la sensación de ser castigada, dominada. No había considerado que el acto podía ser agradable para Darién hasta que había experimentado su reacción. Incluso aunque hubiera estado atada y con los ojos vendados, realmente había disfrutado dándole placer.

El recuerdo del sonido de su dificultosa respiración y la sensación de su polla gruesa y dura pulsando su semilla hasta su garganta la llenó de un nuevo de deseo.

Apretó el libro entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos crujieron. Todas las veces, le había mostrado paciencia y compresión. Había hecho todo… todo lo que ella quería… sin preguntar porque, sin juzgarla, sin condenarla y sin pedir nada a cambio. Como un niño voluntarioso había tomado con avidez todo lo que le había ofrecido, sin ni siquiera darle un beso.

Bueno… con una excepción. El recuerdo del beso que habían compartido la noche anterior cayó sobre ella.

_¡Mala, chica mala!_

La señorita Berryl estaba en lo cierto acerca de ella todos estos años.

Serena se estremeció al oír la inolvidable voz resonando en su cabeza.

La terrible imagen de su hermano, con el cuello roto y grotescamente torcido mientras que su madre lo apretaba contra su vientre y caía sobre el suelo de mármol, se había enraizado como un cáncer en la cabeza de Serena.

Toda su vida había vivido con la culpa de saber que ella era responsable no de una muerte, sino de dos. Y ahora, a pesar de sí misma, estaba matando su matrimonio antes de que hubiera comenzado. Incluso sabiéndolo, Serena se sentía incapaz de detenerlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba una vez más el libro y luego la caja de libros, en la esquina de su habitación. Ella no era incapaz. En absoluto.

Arrojó el libro a un lado, fue a su escritorio y sacó varias hojas del cajón superior.

Después de sumergir su pluma en el tintero, empezó a escribir.

―¡Darién, que sorpresa! ―exclamó el padre de Serena, el Conde de Moon, mientras entraba cojeando en su salón―. ¿A qué se debe esta visita inesperada?

Darién cruzó la habitación para darle la mano a su suegro.

―Supongo que la pregunta sería más apropiada si expresara a quien le debe la visita.

Los ojos del viejo conde se dilataron y se aclaró la garganta. Darién podía asegurar que el hombre había sido una vez un caballero bien parecido. Si se había parecido a su retrato en la pared, había sido una versión masculina de Serena. Ahora, con la edad, era corpulento y cojeaba, con el paso torpe de un anciano.

―¿Qué ha hecho Serena ahora? ―preguntó el conde, ofendido. Hizo un gesto para que Darién se sentara.

Con dificultad el conde se sentó en un sofá tapizado de cuero.

―Mi rodilla siempre me alerta de la inminente lluvia ―se quejó, frotándose la articulación con fuerza a través de su pantalón marrón.

―Ah ―se compadeció Darién recordando que el conde se quejaba de su dolor en la rodilla en cada oportunidad―. El resultado de un accidente de caballo, ¿no?

El conde soltó un gruñido.

―Hace quince años. El médico quería amputar la maldita cosa.

Darién hizo una mueca.

El conde se echó a reír.

―En días como estos me merezco una patada en el trasero por no dejar que me la cortara. Pero volvamos a la cuestión que nos ocupa. ¿Te ha disgustado mi hija?

―Al contrario. Serena es una novia muy complaciente. ―Darién no había venido aquí a revelar los secretos de su esposa, sino a averiguar porque los albergaba―. Yo solo sentía curiosidad sobre su… institutriz. La señorita Berryl.

El rostro del conde se contrajo mientras pensaba y luego asintió con la cabeza.

―La señorita Berryl. Sí. ―Agitó la mano en un gesto de despedida―. Se marchó una vez que Serena fue educada. ¿Estás disgustado con su educación? Estoy seguro que un tutor podría…

―No, ese no es el problema ―dijo Darién―. ¿Sabe usted, o tal vez alguien de su personal, donde podía haber ido La señorita Berryl tras dejar Walnut Grange?

―Yo no ―dijo el conde.

Darién trató que la decepción no se mostrara en su rostro.

―Pero el ama de llaves, la señora Zirconia, podría saberlo ―añadió el conde.

La mirada de Darién se detuvo en el retrato de la madre de Serena. Tan joven. Tan llena de vida.

―Su esposa era… una mujer encantadora. Me imagino que la extrañara mucho.

Él conde se giró y estudio el retrato durante varios segundos antes de volverse hacia Darién.

―Lo hago ―dijo simplemente.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio. Darién tenía la esperanza de que el hombre se abriera y hablara acerca de su muerte, pero no lo hizo. Con cuidado Darién le presionó.

―Debe haber sido difícil ser un padre viudo.

―Perdí a tres personas queridas para mí ese día ―dijo el conde.

Darién se acercó al borde de su asiento.

―¿Tres?

―Ikuko estaba encinta. El trauma de la muerte de Samy fue demasiado para ella —explicó el conde.

Darién tragó. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería.

—Yo tenía la impresión de que murieron a causa de alguna enfermedad. ¿Qué paso con… Samy?

La dolorida expresión de la cara del conde hizo que Darién sintiera nauseas. Pero tenía que seguir presionando. Tenía que saber porque Serena tenía tanto miedo de la intimidad.

—Se… cayó. Se cayó por las escaleras. —La mirada del conde derivó fuera de la sala, a la puerta del vestíbulo de mármol con incrustaciones.

Los ojos de Darién lo siguieron, deteniéndose en la elegante bola de bronce al final de la balaustrada. Un temblor sacudió su columna vertebral con el conocimiento de que un niño había muerto en la base de las escaleras. Pero si Samy había muerto de una caída, ¿cómo había muerto la madre?

—Ikuko escuchó la conmoción y fue la primera en descubrir a Samy, muerto de una fractura en el cuello, —se giró exponiendo su tortura a la mirada de Darién—. Ella y el niño que llevaba dentro murieron cuatro horas más tarde.

—¿Dónde… dónde estaba Serena cuando sucedió esto? —preguntó Darién, sus entrañas se retorcían ante la idea de su sufrimiento por la muerte de su madre, su hermano y el no nacido, todos el mismo día.

El conde le miró como si tal cuestión no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. Con la señorita Berryl, supongo.

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Darién. Ciertamente las muertes afectaron a Serena. Tal vez temía que si ella amaba a alguien, lo iba a perder. Su padre parecía desinteresado. ¿Acaso de alguna manera culpaba a Serena de su muerte? Si lo hizo su reproche estaría fuera de lugar. Serena había sido solo una niña en ese momento.

Esperaba que la respuesta a la angustia de Serena a acostarse con él la tuviera la señorita Berryl. El conde cambió de tema y comenzó a explicarle los aburridos detalles del funcionamiento de Walnut Grange. La impaciencia atormentaba a Darién que deseaba poner fin a su incomoda visita y encontrar al ama de llaves.

Dos horas de tristes y aburridas historias y chismes pasaron antes de que el conde llamara al ama de llaves, la señora Zirconia.

En cuestión de minutos una muy desconcertada Señora Zirconia apareció. La diminuta mujer no era el tipo de mujer que Darién hubiera imaginado que pudiera hacer funcionar una casa tan enorme. Podría haber estirado el brazo y la Señora Zirconia quedaría todavía por debajo de él.

Su pelo canoso estaba tan estirado hacia atrás que su severo rostro parecia demacrado. Sus agudos ojos oscilaban entre el conde y Darién.

—A Lord Shields le gustaría hablar con usted —dijo el conde.

La señora Zirconia se inclinó en una reverencia cuando su rodilla falló. Darién alargo el brazo y la ayudo a levantarse. Sorprendida, ella le miró.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, milord? —preguntó con un fuerte acento irlandés.

—¿Por casualidad sabe el paradero de la antigua institutriz de la Lady Shields, La señorita Berryl? —preguntó Darién.

Los labios de la Señora Zirconia se abrieron conmocionados. Una vez más su mirada revoloteaba de ida y vuelta entre el viejo conde y Darién.

—Señora si sabe algo, dígalo —exhortó el conde.

—Después de que su trabajo en Walnut Grange concluyera, fue incapaz de obtener otro empleo y se volvió… loca —balbuceó la señora Zirconia.

—¿Loca? —preguntaron Darién y el conde al unísono.

La señora Zirconia asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha estado en el manicomio de Bedlam unos tres, o mejor dicho, unos cuatro años.

El corazón de Darién se hundió. Las condiciones en los manicomios de Londres eran deplorables, ¿más de cuatro años? La señorita Berryl podría estar incurablemente loca o incluso muerta. En cualquier caso los secretos de Serena se perdieron con ella.

Después de poner su pluma a un lado, Serena se frotó la dolorida mano. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían volado las horas. Por supuesto, el montón de hojas escritas también eran un testimonio de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentada.

Miró por encima su trabajo. Había derramado sus deseos más oscuros en esas páginas y en el proceso y espacio de tres horas, había aprendido más sobre sí misma de lo que había hecho en su vida.

También había descubierto que estaba muy enamorada de su apuesto marido.

El conocimiento la sacudió hasta la medula. Tomó una profunda respiración y la soltó. Amar a Darién no había ocurrido durante la noche. No. Ahora veía como de cuidadoso y paciente había sido con ella. Había sacrificado sus propios deseos para ayudarla a encontrar los suyos.

Su corazón dio un salto y colocó su mano en él, como si estuviera tratando de evitar que se rompiera en su pecho. Rió en voz alta.

—Lo amo ―susurró ella, una reacción sorprendente en ella―. Amo a mi esposo.

Hojeando las páginas examinaba lo que había escrito. Había tenido cuidado de incluir escenarios donde interactuar _con_ él, en lugar de escribir escenas donde el héroe de la historia le hacía cosas a la heroína. Poner las palabras en el papel la había liberado de una manera que la lectura y la representación de las historias no había hecho.

Y aunque seguía teniendo fantasías de entregar el control sobre ella, ahora quería compartir los placeres que pudiera tener con su marido.

Deseosa de disculparse por su reticencia de la noche anterior y darle su historia, Serena reunió las hojas y se deslizó hacia el estudio de Darién.

Llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Una sensación de alarma le hizo un nudo en el estomago pero se forzó a alejar la emoción no deseada. Él había salido. Eso era todo.

Dejaría su historia como una sorpresa y él volvería pronto para leerla. Imaginarlo la inspiraba. No podría estar enojado con ella después de leer lo que había escrito. Simplemente no podría.

Con su corazón martilleando, giró la manilla de la puerta y entró dentro de la fría y oscura oficina. No había fuego en la chimenea. Toda su correspondencia había sido cuidadosamente colocada por el personal. Serena se preguntó si habría estado allí.

Se tragó su inquietud y puso su historia en su escritorio. ¿Dónde estaba? Se abrazó frotando sus brazos enérgicamente para disipar el escalofriante frío que impregnaba el aire y, también su corazón. Algo que no podía especificar andaba mal. Era como si su alma hubiera detectado un cambio. Una ausencia.

La necesidad de conocer el paradero de Darién abrumó de repente a Serena. Corrió hacia la puerta, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Y si había ido a buscar consuelo con alguna cortesana? ¿Y si se había ido al extranjero, en un largo viaje? ¿O a alguna de sus otras propiedades?

Podían pasar días o meses antes de que lo volviera a ver.

El arrepentimiento por sus acciones la consumió. Si pudiera volver atrás y eliminar sus dudas, sus duras palabras… su duro y frío rechazo.

Se precipitó al pasillo. Una de las empleadas le hizo una reverencia.

―Hazel ―exclamó Serena.

La criada se volvió asustada.

―¿Lady Shields?

―¿Dónde ha ido Lord Shields? ―preguntó Serena desesperadamente.

―¿Irse milady?

Serena resistió la tentación de agarrar a la niña por los hombros.

―¿Ha salido o… o se ha ido fuera?

―Yo le vi en su carruaje al amanecer está mañana, pero no tengo ni idea de adonde fue, milady ―dijo Hazel.

Toda la sangre abandonó la cara de Serena. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Oh Dios, no. Sus peores temores eran ciertos.

―¿Dijo cuando iba a volver?

―No estoy al tanto de esa información milady, pero el señor Artemis podría saberlo. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

_Mala, terca… _

Si pudiera volver atrás el reloj. Si tan solo…

Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

―¿Puedes hacerlo por favor? Gracias. Voy a estar en mi habitación. No me siento bien.

Abatida Serena caminó pesadamente hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se quedó mirando el techo sin verlo. No tenía a nadie quién culpar sino a sí misma. En ese momento, Darién estaría probablemente en los brazos de una amante experimentada. Serena no pudo contener la culpa. Ella lo había empujado lejos con ambas manos.

¿Y por qué?

Un sollozo ahogado surgió en su garganta al recordar el beso apasionado que le había dado hacia solo unas horas. Lo había obligado a detenerse. Cerró los ojos. No le merecía. Nunca se había merecido ni a él ni a nadie. La señorita Berryl estaba en lo cierto sobre ella. Era mala. Había perdido a todo el mundo que había amado a causa de su comportamiento.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. Serena se volvió y abrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar a Darién.

En lugar de Darién, su ayuda de cámara, el señor Artemis, la miraba expectante.

Serena contuvo una lágrima y trató de aparentar calma.

―¿Lord Shields dijo cuando iba a regresar?

―No, milady. No lo hizo.

Escondió su mano apretada en un puño entre la tela de su vestido.

―¿Le dijo dónde iba?

―Lo siento, milady. No lo hizo.

―Muy bien ―dijo Serena en voz baja―. Gracias.

Él le hizo una reverencia. Cerró la puerta. Su interior estaba vacío. Justo cuando se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Darién, lo había perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Cansado del camino, Darién se arrastró hasta la casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Artemis en la puerta, con ropa de dormir, sosteniendo una lámpara en lo alto para alumbrarle.

—No esperaba verte a esta hora tan tardía —le dijo Darién a Artemis, entregando el abrigo y el sombrero a uno de los criados.

—Le pedí al personal que me avisara de su llegada —dijo Artemis. Frunció los labios cómo siempre hacía cuando le resultaba incómodo transmitir una información—. Lady Shields parecía muy angustiada con su ausencia.

Darién levantó una ceja.

—¿Angustiada dices?

Artemis asintió, cabeceando.

—Una de las criadas la vio salir de su despacho. Me atrevería a sugerirle que hable con Lady Shields. Parecía haber estado… llorando.

Pensar en su llanto le retorció por dentro. Podría soportar cualquier cosa, excepto sus lágrimas.

—Gracias por traer el asunto a mi atención —dijo Darién, suspirando cansado.

Cuando empezó a subir, se preguntó que podría haber estado haciendo Serena en su oficina. Y entonces, con la fuerza de un rayo, el conocimiento le golpeó. Había dejado otro libro para él.

La culpa se abalanzó sobre él, cuando recordó su declaración de la noche anterior. Probablemente estaba aterrorizada, pensando que iba a ir a su habitación para obligarla a copular con él. Suspiró. Lo mínimo que debería haber hecho, era pedirle disculpas antes de salir.

Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo esa noche con cualquier libro que le hubiera dejado. Pero sentía curiosidad en cuanto a que tipo de escenario habría elegido, y al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, pasó de largo y se dirigió a su despacho.

Serena se dio la vuelta otra vez. Dormir estaba fuera de cuestión. Su mente volaba por la preocupación. Esa mañana había soñado que estaría dando su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo a su marido en este instante, en vez de estar de luto por la pérdida de su amor y respeto.

Artemis no sabía dónde había ido Darién. Ese hecho no presagiaba nada bueno para Serena. Probablemente se había cansado de sus travesuras, y se había marchado al extranjero. Tal vez simplemente tenía la intención de enviar unas palabras sobre que se estaba preparando para una estancia prolongada en otro lugar. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

—Darién —susurró desesperanzada en la oscuridad.

—Sal de la cama, Serena.

La voz la sobresaltó tanto, que se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón martilleó, y girándose, escudriñó las oscuras sombras.

—No me obligues a decírtelo de nuevo.

—¡Darién! —exclamó. La alegría la inundó.

Él retiró la colcha, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró de la cama. El corazón de Serena corría salvaje. Deseaba arrojarse en sus brazos, besarle con imprudente abandono… pero repentinamente, no le estaba dando esa opción.

—Quítate el camisón.

Desconcertada, estudió su expresión, y de repente, todo estuvo claro. Había leído lo que había escrito. Sus ojos brillantes lo confirmaron.

Su pulso descendió a un nivel profundo y constante, que parecía latir en su garganta. Su boca se secó. Excitada y temblorosa, agarró el camisón, y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

La mirada de Darién barrió su cuerpo y subió otra vez. Serena no podía esperar a que sus manos la acariciaran, de la misma manera que sus ojos lo habían hecho. Se estremeció. Algo brilló en su expresión, y los ojos de Serena bajaron al bulto en sus pantalones, que él masajeaba. Su canal se apretó, necesitado.

—Bésame —le dijo bruscamente.

Desnuda y temblando, Serena caminó los tres pasos que les separaban, absorbiendo el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Un aroma a piel y aire libre emanaba de su cabello y de su ropa. ¿Dónde había estado? Quería preguntárselo desesperadamente.

Su mirada se deslizó por él, hasta caer en sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos. Una incipiente barba oscurecía su mandíbula. Uno de sus músculos se contrajo, y, cuando la punta de su lengua tocó sus labios, Serena no pudo resistir el impulso de besarle.

Aleteando sus pestañas cerradas, inclinó la barbilla hacia él. Buscando su boca, apretando sus labios con los suyos, tímidamente al principio, pero cuando las manos de él se deslizaron rodeando su cintura y por su espalda, aplastando su cuerpo contra el suyo, el beso de Serena se intensificó.

Su corazón se descontroló. Pensaba que le había perdido, y ahora estaba aquí, abrazándola, amándola. Se agarró a sus hombros, aferrando con las manos la fina lana de su abrigo. Todo a la vez, consciente de excitación. Su boca era cálida, húmeda, y sabía a whisky. Su profunda respiración apretaba su pecho contra el suyo, erizando sus ya fruncidos pezones. Sus calientes manos estaban abiertas sobre su espalda, para que ella fuera consciente en cada centímetro de sus largos dedos sobre su piel. La atrajo imposiblemente cerca, meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas, dejándola sin ninguna duda acerca de su excitación.

Estaría dentro de ella pronto. Serena gimoteó en su boca. Aunque la estaba castigando, algo primitivo se despertó en su interior, una necesidad desesperada que no podía explicar ni entender. Era como si estuviera entrando sigilosamente dentro de su piel, convirtiéndose en parte suya, como si de alguna manera sus almas pudieran unificarse y convertirse en una.

Osadamente, pasó los dedos por su grueso y espeso cabello, acercando su cabeza a la suya, mientras saqueaba su boca. Se movió inquieta contra él, deseándole ya, sin esperas.

Pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Todavía no.

Levantándola del suelo la arrastró a una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea.

Encogió los hombros, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo.

—¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó, mientras se sentaba, colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—No —susurró mientras sus labios se encontraban otra vez.

Abrió la boca, Serena le dio un beso, y su cuerpo reaccionó con voluntad propia. Con las piernas abiertas, montó el abultamiento de su pantalón, meciéndose contra sus caderas, intentando calmar la caliente lujuria que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Sus manos se extendieron sobre sus muslos, sus dedos alcanzaron la suave carne de sus nalgas. Retirando su boca de la suya, la miró a los ojos.

—Antes de que la noche acabe, esposa, te follaré por todas partes, todas las veces que quiera.

No le cabía ninguna duda que decía la verdad. Había escrito esa frase ella misma, pero oírla de sus labios le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Lo deseaba. Ahora. La crema se reunió en su núcleo, y Serena alcanzó el cierre de sus pantalones. Sin previo aviso, él cogió sus manos y las devolvió a su lugar anterior, separándolas para que sus senos sobresalieran, levantándose en su dirección.

Mientras su ardiente boca se cerraba sobre uno de sus pezones, la cabeza de Serena cayó hacia atrás. No era dulce. Nada en absoluto. Sus dientes rozaron su sensible punta. La chupó y encendió, pasando la lengua por ella, embromándola, hasta que estuvo deliciosamente dolorida. Y cuando Serena comenzó a gimotear sin sentido, tomó el otro pezón.

Su clítoris ardía y su canal dolía por la necesidad por ser llenado.

—Por favor —se oyó decir—. Por favor, Darién.

—Solo las chicas malas ruegan que las follen —dijo, levantando la cabeza de su pecho.

Ella tragó. Su respiración se agitó en grandes bocanadas. _Oh sí… _

—Fóllame —le dijo—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Al transformar sus fantasías en palabras, algo había cambiado profundamente en su interior. Sus temores habían desaparecido. Su corazón se había abierto.

Con un toque de picardía, Darién arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabes que les ocurre a las chicas malas, Serena?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bájate —dijo, urgiéndola a bajar de su regazo.

Haciendo un puchero de broma, se puso en pie.

—Sobre mis rodillas —dijo, tirando de ella, su abrasadora mirada sin abandonar la suya.

Serena exhaló irregularmente y se colocó sobre sus fuertes muslos. Sosteniendo sus pechos, cerró los ojos mientras su palma calmaba su parte posterior. Cuando sus dedos hicieron cosquillas en la sensible piel entre sus piernas, ella se sacudió. _Más. Sí, ahí._

—Ábrete para mí —dijo él.

Al instante ella abrió las piernas, gimiendo en voz alta, cuando un dedo se retorció entre sus pliegues y bromeó con la abertura que dolía y deseaba su invasión.

—¿Es aquí donde quieres mi polla? —preguntó, con la mano libre haciendo círculos sobre su coño.

Tragó saliva.

—Sí. —Instintivamente empujó de nuevo, en una inconfundible invitación para que impulsara el dedo en su interior.

Una pulgada, dos. Oh, Dios mío. Ella gimió, pero la decepción la inundó cuando su dedo se retiró.

—¿O esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Darién, forzando su rosado capullo.

Serena se tensó.

—Yo nunca podría… tomarte… ahí.

—Oh, pero sí que puedes. Y lo harás. Esta noche.

Ella tembló mientras su dedo hacía círculos en el agujero. ¿Podía tomarlo allí? Las mujeres de los libros que había leído parecían disfrutarlo.

El dedo la toqueteaba insistiendo gentilmente. Su apertura cedió y se deslizó en su interior. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

—Serena —dijo Darién, su mano medio acariciando, medio sosteniendo su garganta.

Ella estaba ardiendo, pero él, haciendo caso omiso de sus gemidos, empujó el dedo en su interior, hasta que sintió el puño en su trasero. Ambos agujeros llenos, mientras se ajustaba al doloroso placer de la invasión.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, permaneció inmóvil. Su dedo era casi demasiado para ella, pero ¿cómo sería tener su duro falo llenándola y estirándola?

Y justo cuando parecía que el dolor había desaparecido por completo, retiró el dedo y golpeó su culo.

_Pop_.

Se quedó sin aliento. Un rayo la sacudió, pasando a través de su cuerpo. Apretando su pecho aún más.

Esta vez, dejó escapar un gemido animal. Los dedos de sus pies lucharon por aferrarse a la alfombra, y levantó el trasero más alto. No estaba desilusionada. Aterrizó la tercera palmada. Esta fue más dura que las demás. Ella expresó su aprobación, y se preparó para otro, pero esta vez, el dedo entró en su ano otra vez. Esta vez moviéndolo dentro y afuera. Cada vez que golpeaba su trasero, su aliento era obligado a salir de sus pulmones.

El dedo ya no era suficiente. Quería su polla allí. Ella deseaba golpearle, por cómo estaba follándola con el dedo. Justo cuando estaba a punto, él se detuvo y la levantó, colocándola una vez más sobre su regazo.

Serena no lo dudó. Sus dedos volaron a su pantalón, con la furiosa intención de desabrochar la fila de botones. Cuando su polla estuvo libre, suspiró y la sostuvo con su mano.

Darién lanzó un gemido lloroso, cuando Serena trabajó con su mano arriba y abajo, rodeando su eje. Aferrándose a su nuca con la otra mano, ella buscó su boca otra vez. Se removió contra él, como un gato pidiendo ser acariciado.

—Puedes castigarme todo lo que quieras —le susurró al oído—. Todavía quiero tener tu polla en mi interior.

Sus rodillas se elevaron para afianzarse en el asiento de la silla. Su corazón martilleaba. Sus manos se deslizaban por todas partes. Él no iba a ayudarla, porque quería que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

Por fin, él se movió ligeramente, y finalmente, su rodilla se apoyó en la sólida silla. Arqueó sus caderas hacia él, para que el eje de su pene se deslizara fácilmente entre sus resbaladizos labios.

Sus dedos se extendieron en la parte baja de la espalda, tensándose cuando ella se montó en su miembro, bajando hasta que la cabeza de su polla se colocó en su abertura.

Serena miró a Darién. El asombro, la admiración y el amor brillaban en sus oscuros ojos. Inhaló, dejando que la perfección del último momento la colmara, y mirándole a los ojos ella se sentó confiadamente. Un destello de dolor le produjo una mueca, pero nunca antes se había sentido mejor, lo único que sentía era la absoluta felicidad de tenerle enterrado hasta la empuñadura en su interior.

A la vez, su cuerpo la urgía a moverse, a montarlo, pero las manos amarradas en sus caderas, la mantuvieron en su lugar. Tragó saliva.

—No te muevas —dijo con dureza—. Todavía no.

Su pulgar rozó su mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que una lágrima le había brotado de un ojo. Su mirada recorrió su rostro, bajando, admirando sus pechos, hasta bajar aún más, hasta donde estaban conectados, antes de regresar a sus ojos.

Sosteniéndola en sus brazos, se puso de pie, levantándola de tal manera que ella se aferró a él con brazos y piernas. Él caminó con ella hasta la cama, saliendo de su interior al inclinarse para ponerla sobre el colchón. Todavía sosteniendo su mirada, se desnudó.

Serena se quejó. No lo había visto desnudo antes, y la vista de sus fuertes hombros, su esculpido pecho, salpicado de oscuro bello, su abdomen tenso y su polla erecta, la dejó sin habla. Se acercó, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, reuniéndose con ella en la cama.

Sin palabras, se movió sobre ella, separando sus rodillas con la suya, entrando en ella. Serena se arqueó cuando la llenó una vez más.

Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los suyos, cuando comenzó a moverse. Serena no necesitó un libro para decirle a su cuerpo qué hacer. Sus pantorrillas lo rodearon. Sus brazos rodearon su espalda, sus manos exploraron los tendones y músculos de su espalda y nalgas. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de esto? ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de su propio deseo, de su amor?

Su corazón se llenó de tanta alegría, que pensó que iba a estallar, pero cualquier pensamiento coherente fue conducido lejos de su mente cuando Darién se levantó, apoyó las rodillas en la cama y empezó a empujar con implacable fuerza.

Serena enganchó los tobillos detrás de sus muslos, y se colgó de él, abriendo las piernas aún más, para darle acceso completo. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba mirarle, no podía evitar que sus ojos se cerraran. La conciencia súbita de la fuerza de su marido, la impresionó. Podía haberla tenido todo el tiempo. Podía haberla forzado a esto. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo hecho.

Pero no lo había hecho. Había esperado hasta que estuvo lista.

Se alejó de ella y los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe. Se asombró cuando colocó los hombros entre sus muslos.

—Quiero probarte, esposa —murmuró mientras bajaba su rostro al bosquecillo de sus rizos.

El estómago de Serena se tensó, su cabeza y hombros rodaron sobre las sábanas. Su boca se abrió de par en par. La sensación de sus labios y lengua en su coño era tan abrumadoramente exquisita que no creía poder tolerarlo.

Sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas y la levantó, abriéndola aún más, sin piedad. Su lengua entraba y salía de su apertura, arremolinándose alrededor de su clítoris.

—Ya —jadeó—. Oh, Darién…

Su boca se cerró sobre el sensible brote. Serena no fue capaz de discernir qué estaba haciendo con ella. Sin previo aviso, un espasmo la sacudió. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó cuando sacudidas violentas de nebuloso placer, la hicieron sentirse a flor de piel.

Cuando las sensaciones disminuyeron, Serena se dio cuenta de que se había aferrado a un puñado del pelo de Darién, y apretaba su cara en su coño. Soltándole, volvió a caer en las sábanas, pero su alivio duro poco.

Ahora Darién estaba de vuelta en su interior. El clímax de Serena comenzó de nuevo cuando deslizó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, inclinando sus caderas para tomarla con castigadores impulsos.

Gritó, con el cuerpo tenso, mientras se hundía en ella una vez y otra vez, su polla latió en su interior, y se desplomó encima de ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, le besó y acarició su cabeza, sus hombros y su espalda. Volviéndole la cabeza, él besó cada lágrima.

—Te amo —la dijo, y antes de que pudiera responder, se movió y la arrastró, abrazándola.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan satisfecha y repleta de amor. Agotada, Serena se quedó dormida en los brazos de su marido.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando Serena sintió a Darién regresar a la cama. ¿Dónde había ido? Parpadeó soñolienta y gimoteó. Cuando se acercó a él, él le cogió la mano y la bajó hasta su polla erecta.

A pesar de su somnolencia, Serena murmuró su aprobación.

—Chupa mi polla —le dijo, sujetando sus hombros. Entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de su nuca y alzó su cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca, engulléndola. Esta vez, sus manos estaban libres y mientras tomaba su cabeza, sus dedos vagaban arriba y abajo de sus muslos. Cuando se apoderó de la base de su polla con una mano, él se estremeció y gimió, animándola procazmente.

—Chúpala. Maldición, querida. Esto es bueno. Siente lo duro que me pones.

Cambio de posición y se apartó.

—Date vuelta y apóyate en las rodillas.

Se movió en la oscuridad, pero no protestó. Le latía el coño de deseo. Pero mientras se retorcía para ponerse de rodillas, se dio cuenta de que tenía un frasco en la mano. El pánico surgió al recordar que todavía no habían completado la historia que había escrito.

_Antes de que la noche acabe, esposa, te follaré por todas partes, todas las veces que quiera._

Un delicioso pavor la recorrió cuando el desenroscó la tapa del frasco. Lo reconoció como su propia crema. Una lanolina cremosa con la que se frotaba las manos en los fríos meses de invierno.

Con dos dedos, Darién recogió una porción generosa de crema. Tragando con fuerza, Serena se puso de rodillas, con el trasero hacia Darién. Hundió la cara en la almohada mientras él cubría su roseta con el aceitoso ungüento. Su canal se convulsionó y su reborde ardió. ¡Nunca podría tomar su polla en ese agujero! Nunca.

Pero oh, deseaba probarlo.

Un suspiro desgarrado surgió de su garganta cuando su dedo la invadió. Esta vez no bromeaba al empujar. En vez de eso, introdujo el dedo hasta el tope. Esperaba que eso le doliera, pero la aceitosa crema le dio fácil acceso. Se encogió, y trató de alejarse retorciéndose, cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

Ambos dígitos se retorcieron en su apertura al mismo tiempo, y él lentamente los empujó en su interior.

—¿Sientes tu culo extenderse para mí, Serena?

—Sí —exclamó ella.

—Estas caliente. Caliente y apretada.

Se aferró a la almohada, mientras los dedos continuando su placentero asalto. Podía llegar al clímax de esta manera. Casi lo había hecho, cuando la había toqueteado allí antes. Sus muslos temblaban.

Él se acercó, y al mismo tiempo, los dedos se retiraron. Conteniendo la respiración, esperó, escuchando el sonido pegajoso de él poniendo crema en su polla.

Hizo un sonido áspero y la cabeza de su pene golpeteó su agujero. Sus rodillas estaban temblorosas, pero de alguna manera conseguía permanecer sobre ellas. Darién movió la cabeza de su pene arriba y hacia abajo de su hendidura, golpeteando en el agujero de nuevo. Serena gimoteó.

—Dime qué quieres mi polla en tu culo —ordenó.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Yo… —empezó a decir, incapaz de terminar su petición. Su rostro ardía. Posiblemente podría tolerarlo. Incluso podría disfrutarlo. No se podía pedir más.

La palma de su mano frotó su trasero, y después le dio una ligera nalgada.

—Dímelo, di las palabras.

Ella se estremeció.

_Plas. _

El calor quemó su trasero y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del dolor de la aturdidora picazón.

—Quiero… quiero tu polla… en mi… jódeme —balbuceó.

_Plas. _

—Quiero oírtelo como si lo dijeras en serio —ordenó.

Lanzó un gemido que sonó como un animal herido.

—Quiero tu polla en mi culo —susurró.

Las manos que se apoderaron de sus caderas, temblaron ante sus palabras.

—Jódeme, Darién —dijo contra la almohada.

La gruesa cabeza de su polla, empujó en su estrecha abertura. Serena gritó cuando estiró su entrada. Un dolor agudo se extendió a su alrededor, cedió, y él ya estaba en su interior. No podía soportarlo. No había manera.

Él empujó hacia adelante y se deslizó una pulgada más.

—Duele —se quejó.

—Quieres este dolor.

Trató de tragar pero no podía hacer que su garganta trabajara.

—Relájate —le dijo mientras empujaba otra gruesa, palpitante pulgada, en su apretado agujero.

Ella siseó.

—Ponte la mano entre las piernas —dijo—. Tócate. Quiero que sepas en que agujero tienes mi polla.

Temblando fuertemente, tocó con la punta de los dedos su clítoris. Esquirlas de placer se dispararon a través de su cuerpo, y ella se aferró a su clítoris, frotándolo y acariciándolo.

Darién se introdujo por completo, y Serena gimió cuando él la llenó por entero. Ahora ya reconocía las sensaciones construyéndose en su interior.

—Estoy llegando —dijo abruptamente—. Oh Darién, ahora. ¡Ahora!

Darién no pudo contenerse cuando su culo se apretó alrededor de su polla. Serena se sacudía y con cada movimiento ordeñaba su semilla en su interior. Un hormigueo le recorrió desde su cabello hasta sus testículos mientras expulsaba hasta la última gota de su esencia en su ano. Cuando los últimos vestigios de su clímax desaparecieron, se retiró lentamente de ella, y estuvo a punto de caer de la cama.

Sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder y se aferró a la pata de la cama tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Volvió a mirar a su esposa. Serena había colapsado sobre su estómago. Su trasero brillaba por la crema, y tenía huellas rosadas de manos. Su cabello serpenteaba en la blanca funda de la almohada, en hebras empapadas de sudor.

Darién humedeció un paño en la palangana y regresó a la cama con Serena, limpiando su trasero. Ella permaneció quieta, moviéndose solo para abrir las piernas y que pudiera limpiarla.

Después de acabar, se limpió antes de dejar la tela a un lado y unirse a Serena en la cama una vez más.

Ella se volvió hacia él, cara a cara. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la primera hora de la mañana. Su rostro estaba rosado, y sus dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior. Desarreglada y desnuda, estaba más hermosa en ese momento que cuando había vestido sus galas de boda.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Darién sintió inesperadamente el estómago repleto de mariposas. Había conocido íntimamente un montón de mujeres, pero ninguna le había afectado nunca de esta manera. Las otras habían sido como parejas de baile, para disfrutar un corto período de tiempo, y después pasar a la siguiente. Pero Serena…

Darién tragó, pero ese acto no pudo calmar el loco temblor de su interior. Súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar cómo era la vida antes de que ella entrara en ella.

Ella deslizó suavemente los dedos por su brazo, y un escalofrió le desgarró.

Él sonrió y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien —susurró.

—La historia terminó —dijo, consciente de que su corazón volaba—. ¿Y ahora qué?

El fantasma de una sonrisa jugó en sus labios.

—Creo que he encontrado una nueva vocación. Prefiero disfrutar escribiendo mi propia historia.

Él le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa.

—Además, siempre hay más historias que escribir. Tal vez alguna la podamos escribir juntos.

Trazó la delicada línea de su mandíbula.

—Eso me encantaría.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Tenía miedo de que te hubieras cansado de mí. Cuando descubrí que te habías marchado, yo…

Se sintió obligado a ser honesto con ella.

—Fui a ver a tu padre.

Ella lo miró fijamente, y Darién se preguntó si debía habérselo dicho. Ya que lo había hecho, sabía que lo mejor era explicarse.

—Yo… fui a preguntarle qué ocurrió con tu madre y tu hermano. Pensé que tal vez tenía algo que ver con…

Rápidamente, las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena.

—Ellos murieron por mi culpa. Yo los maté.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

—No —dijo Darién—. Serena, no es verdad. Sus muertes fueron un accidente.

Serena lo miró. Darién no sabía. No podía entender. No había estado allí.

—No fue un accidente —dijo ella—. Yo había hecho algo malo. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué pero la señorita Berryl estaba furiosa conmigo.

Darién empezó a hablar pero Serena continuó.

—Recuerdo estar asustada y me dijeron que yo era mala. Y entonces escuché a mamá gritar.

Un renovado dolor golpeó su corazón.

—Vi a Samy en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Incluso entonces, supe que estaba muerto. Y mamá… estaba gritando histéricamente.

Las antiguas imágenes se reprodujeron en la mente de Serena con vívido detalle. Respiró entrecortadamente.

—Se puso de parto y murió ese mismo día.

Serena se estremeció y Darién la acercó a él. Su primera reacción fue mantener la distancia pero se obligó a si misma a permitirle confortarla. Tenía el profundo convencimiento de que no merecía su amor, sin embargo, no vaciló.

—Eras una niña. No tuviste la culpa —susurró en su cabello.

—Eso no es lo que la señorita Berryl pensó.

Darién sostuvo su espalda lo suficientemente lejos como para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Serena, la señorita Berryl estaba equivocada. El ama de llaves de Walnut Grange me dijo que la señorita Berryl fue enviada a una residencia para dementes hace cuatro años.

Serena lo miró. Un escalofrío helado la traspasó. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Un manicomio?

Darién asintió.

—Bedlam. Ella está loca. No le des valor a las cosas que te dijo.

Serena escuchó sus palabras pero aún así no pudo comprender porque la señorita Berryl había sido ingresada a un manicomio. Siempre había sido una institutriz estricta pero Serena nunca había conocido algo diferente. De hecho, la severa solterona había sido la única madre que Serena realmente había conocido.

—¿Qué… qué le sucedió? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Sucedió ? —preguntó Darién incrédulamente—. Claramente, estaba loca cuando culpó a una niña por dos muertes.

—Tres —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Tres muertes.

—¿Puedes recordar algún detalle anterior a la caída de Samy? —preguntó Darién.

Serena se esforzó por recordar. Cerró los ojos y vio a la intimidante señorita Berryl erguirse en la puerta. El pánico la llenó.

Darién apretó su hombro de manera tranquilizadora.

—¿Qué habías hecho para merecer la reprimenda de la señorita Berryl?

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir con fuerza. Su respiración se convirtió en entrecortados jadeos. Quiso revolverse, liberarse del agarre de Darién pero él la sujetó rápidamente.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Serena? —El sonido de su calmada voz la mantuvo en el presente.

—Yo… ella estaba regañándome.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darién.

No podía recordar. ¡No podía! Y entonces…

Una vez más, era una niña de cuatro años mirando un libro ilustrado. La imagen que había visto era la ilustración de una madre acunando a su bebé entre sus brazos. Serena jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se quedó mirando fijamente a Darién.

—Le pregunté de dónde venían los bebés. La señorita Berryl se puso furiosa conmigo y le dijo a mi hermano que abandonara la habitación.

Los ojos de Darién buscaron los de ella y la absolución que encontró en ellos fue casi la perdición de Serena.

Su pulgar limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿No lo ves, amor? La señorita Berryl es la que le dijo a tu hermano que dejara el cuarto. Lo que le pasó a tu hermano fue un desafortunado accidente pero ella estaba a cargo de él. Serena, si alguien tiene la culpa, es ella.

Serena soltó la respiración que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo.

—He vivido con esa culpa toda mi vida.

Pensó en los años que había pasado bajo el tutelaje de la señorita Berryl. La mujer ciertamente había sido severa, pero Serena podía recordar que había sido amable la mayoría de las veces. La idea de que estuviera encerrada en la celda de un manicomio era impensable.

—¿Dijo… dijo la señora Zirconia que le pasó a la señorita Berryl, que provocó que fuera encerrada? —preguntó Serena.

—No lo hizo.

—Si… si se sentía responsable, conozco el peso de la culpa y responsabilidad que sintió todos estos años, desde las muertes de Samy y mamá —reflexionó Serena en voz alta—. Sería suficiente para volver a loco cualquiera. —Miró más allá del hombro de Darién hacia donde los primeros tonos rosados del amanecer se deslizaban a través de las cortinas. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó y empezó a salir de la cama pero Darién la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Debo ir con ella —dijo Serena resuelta.

—¿Ir con ella? ¡Serena! ¿También tú estás loca? Estamos en la mitad de la noche.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarla… consumirse en un… manicomio.

—¿Por qué no? Suena como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Haber hecho lo que te hizo prueba que está loca como una cabra —dijo Darién.

La mirada de Serena chocó con la de él. Estaba temblando y no sabía la razón con exactitud.

Darién se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo Serena—. Solo sé que debo verla.

—Un manicomio no es sitio para ti —dijo él—. Si estás empeñada en seguir este curso de acción, déjame enviar un hombre.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No. La señorita Berryl no lo conocería. Necesito hablar con ella.

Darién dejó escapar de un suspiro.

—Debo decirte que creo que es una idea temeraria pero si estás decidida, entonces iré contigo.

La idea le había llegado tan repentinamente a Serena que no pensó que Darién podría prohibirle ir. La mayoría de los maridos seguramente habrían ejercido su autoridad como cabeza de la familia. En cambio, Darién la había complacido y no de una manera que lo hiciera parecer débil.

Ella lo miró, amándolo más en ese instante que en cualquier otro momento durante su noviazgo o breve matrimonio. Superada por la urgencia de expresar su gratitud, corrió a la cama, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y presionó su boca con un beso.

Él hizo un ruido de sorpresa y después la aplastó contra él. Sus labios persuadiéndola a abrirlos. Su cálido cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Serena se derritió, conmocionada por el renovado deseo sexual que la conducía a deslizar su lengua entre sus labios.

Se echó atrás lo suficiente para medir su reacción antes de acostarla sobre él mientras se reclinaba sobre las almohadas. Separó los muslos al montarlo a horcajadas y su corazón tronó cuando él extendió su mano entre sus cuerpos para guiar su polla dentro de su canal.

Ella gimió cuando él la llenó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su cabello acarició la parte baja de su espalda. Grandes manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, ahuecaron sus pechos y bajaron a los costados para sostener sus caderas.

—Mírame —dijo él, su voz provocándola.

Serena levantó la cabeza y la visión de su esposo debajo de ella causó que su canal se estrechara y apretara repetidamente. El color oscuro de sus ojos se volvió ahumado por el deseo. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y relajaban. Serena pasó sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de su fuerte pecho. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, descendiendo hacia su estómago tenso y musculoso desde donde una línea de fino y oscuro cabello bajaba hasta donde estaban unidos.

Observó como él guiaba sus caderas, levantándola y urgiéndola a que bajara. La visión de su polla penetrándola era tan erótica que Serena no podía apartar la mirada de allí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó mientras seguía bombeándola arriba y abajo sobre su duro falo.

—Sí —dijo, sintiendo el embriagador placer apoderarse de ella una vez más.

—A mí también —dijo él, llevando sus manos una vez mas a sus pechos—. Eres hermosa, Serena.

Ella pensó que él también lo era pero no lo dijo. Parecía raro llamar a un hombre hermoso y sin embargo el Miguel Angel de David era ciertamente hermoso.

Darién movió sus dedos bajo ella. Sus senos y cabello rozándose contra su pecho. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, sus manos ampliamente extendidas en su parte trasera. Afirmó sus caderas y se condujo dentro de ella desde abajo. Serena enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, apretó los ojos cerrados y se deleitó ante el sonido del roce de piel contra piel, de las estocadas castigadoras aporreando su coño.

—¿Estás cerca? —preguntó Darién bruscamente.

El sonido de su voz y la mera mención de estar cerca del climax impulsó a Serena al borde antes de que pudiera responder. Su cúspide cerniéndose… _justo allí_… y entonces Darién gritó.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Se arqueó, empujando hacia arriba y dentro de ella, frotando su coño desde abajo. Serena lo montó, clavando las rodillas alrededor de sus caderas, para empujar su clítoris fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sus propios gritos se mezclaron con los de él y flotó sobre una miríada de sensaciones hasta que sus cuerpos se calmaron.

Darién le susurró palabras de amor mientras sus manos recorrían libremente su espalda, sus hombros, su cabello. Una lluvia de besos la roció desde la cima de su cabeza, pasando por sus sienes, después sus manos se encontraron y levantaron su rostro para poder saquear su boca.

—Nunca tendré bastante de ti —susurró contra sus labios.

Ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando desde muy cerca. El cabello de ella había caído como una cortina oscura alrededor de ellos pero incluso con las sombras, el calor lujurioso ardía en sus ojos negros. Ella lo besó una vez más.

—Me disculpo por haberte preocupado el día de ayer —dijo él.

—No es necesario —le dijo suavemente.

Él observó su pulgar deslizándose por sus pómulos.

—Llamaré a tu doncella. Nos iremos después de desayunar.

Una vez más, su corazón se hinchó ante su buena predisposición para apoyarla.

—Gracias.

Se dio el gusto de besarla una vez más antes de hacerla rodar sobre su espalda juguetonamente. Serena lo observó levantarse. Sus fibrosos músculos se tensaron en su espalda y en sus muslos cuando se movió. Estaba cómodo con su propia desnudez y Serena se preguntó si alguna vez ella podría estar tan cómoda sin ropas como él parecía estar.

Mientras recogía sus ropas la sonrió, una de _esas_ sonrisas que la hacían sentirse mareada, como si el cuarto estuviera moviéndose. Resistió el impulso de cubrir con las sábanas su cuerpo desnudo y la forma en que su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, en flagrante aprobación, la hizo alegrarse de no haberse tapado.

Él abotonó sus pantalones y se pasó la arrugada camisa sobre la cabeza. Dios del cielo, era magnífico. Deseaba invitarlo a que volviera a la cama y hacer que besara todos los lugares deliciosamente doloridos de su cuerpo.

Acomodó el resto de sus ropas en sus brazos y se inclinó para darle un último beso antes de abandonar la habitación.

Tan pronto como él se fue, Serena se levantó para buscar su descartado camisón. Lo encontró hecho un montón sobre el suelo. Después de deslizarlo sobre su cabeza, contempló su reflejo en el espejo sobre su tocador.

La conmoción la traspasó.

¿Esa era… _ella_?

Su cabello colgaba hecho un desorden. No había esperado el color en sus mejillas o la hinchazón de sus labios enrojecidos. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la diferencia en sus ojos. La mirada era algo que reconocía pero que no podía identificar.

Un golpe en la puerta anuncio que Mina ya había llegado.

La mirada de Serena se lanzó por todo el cuarto, deteniéndose en la cama. El viejo pánico amenazó con explotar. ¿Sabría Mina lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?

Serena se obligó a controlar sus pensamientos desenfrenados. Era una dama casada. Mina era una sirvienta y como tal, sabía que no era de su incumbencia lo que los amos hicieran en su cama matrimonial.

—Buenos días, Mina —dijo ella alegremente cuando la sirvienta se inclinó en una reverencia—. Lord Shields y yo saldremos esta mañana. Necesitaré un vestido apropiado. Algo… de tono apagado.

Las nociones preconcebidas que Serena había tenido sobre Bedlam se hicieron polvo al minuto de poner un pie en la puerta delantera. El hedor nauseabundo, rancio de una fosa séptica flotaba como la niebla de la mañana sobre el Támesis. Aullidos sobrenaturales hacían eco en los corredores.

Un hombre desnudo, balbuceando para sí mismo los pasó hasta que un enfermero lo condujo, presumiblemente hacia su celda.

Los plebeyos se alineaban desde la puerta hasta la verja. Serena no se había dado cuenta para qué era la fila hasta que se dio cuenta que una persona colectaba un penique de cada una de las personas.

—Darién, ¿realmente le permiten a las personas entrar y… y…?

La expresión de él fue adusta.

—Me temo que sí.

Serena jadeó ante la ignominia de todo eso.

—¿Cómo pueden contemplar a estas pobres almas como si fueran parte de un maldito espectáculo de circo?

—Estas pobres almas, como las llamas, son desafortunadamente pobres. Me aventuraría a suponer que el dinero generado va destinado a comida y sustento para ellos —explicó Darién.

Serena apretó su brazo, recibiendo consuelo con su proximidad. ¿La señorita Berryl estaba en este horrible lugar?

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó.

Ella tragó. Fuerte. _No_.

—Debo hacerlo.

Un hombre salió apresuradamente de lo que parecía ser una oficina. Les hizo señas para que entraran.

—Lord y Lady Shields, entren, entren.

Darién pasó detrás de Serena. Ella se sintió agradecida por la mano en la parte baja de su espalda cuando entró en la oficina.

Una loca, que Serena suponía no era mayor que ella, estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de la esquina. Vestida con nada más que un camisón, abrazaba sus rodillas y se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante. Sus ojos miraban pero no veía.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Qué cosas le habían pasado a estas personas para causarles esta locura? ¿Y cuán delgada era la línea que separaba la cordura de la locura? Un escalofrío la atravesó.

—Lawrence Tomoe, a su servicio. ¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda? —preguntó el hombre.

No era tan alto como Serena y de alguna manera a ella le recordó a una comadreja. Delgado y retorcido, con un grasiento cabello oscuro y una larga nariz, que dominaba su rostro. Parpadeaba el doble de veces que una persona normal.

—¿Han preguntado acerca de uno de nuestros pacientes?

¿Pacientes? Esas personas no eran pacientes. Eran detenidos.

—La señorita Berryl —dijo Darién.

—Berryl Metalia—agregó Serena.

El señor Tomoe parpadeó, sus ojos redondos y brillantes se detuvieron un momento antes de rodear el escritorio hacia una fila de archivadores. Trazando las letras con un huesudo dedo índice, leyó en voz alta hasta llegar a la K.

—Ah, aquí lo tenemos —dijo, abriendo el cajón. Hojeó entre los archivos hasta llegar al indicado—.Berryl Metalia.

—¿Puede decirnos la naturaleza de su… locura? —preguntó Darién.

Tomoe volteó la hoja del archivo.

—Fue admitida y ubicada en la división de curables en el verano de 1824.

—¿Curable? —preguntó Serena—. Entonces, ¿por qué sigue aquí?

Tomoe la miró.

—Madam, un buen número de desafortunados viene hasta aquí como curable y después empeoran.

Todo en el interior de Serena la hizo querer huir a la comodidad de su carruaje pero se obligó a tomar coraje.

—¿Podría verla?

—Está en la enfermería —dijo Tomoe.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó Darién.

Tomoe asintió.

—Por sus síntomas, parece que tiene cáncer.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

—¿Se está muriendo?

Tomoe simplemente la miró.

—A mi esposa le gustaría ver a la señorita Berryl si usted puede disponerlo —dijo Darién, su voz tomando un tono de autoridad.

—Como desee. Síganme —dijo Tomoe.

El pensamiento de internarse más en el interior de este lugar de pesadilla hizo que Serena quisiera salir corriendo pero Darién la atrajo más cerca de él a medida que seguían a Tomoe desde la oficina y bajaban uno de los largos corredores.

Serena mantuvo su mirada sobre las baldosas del suelo pero no pudo evitar la visión y los sonidos de los plebeyos gritando mientras golpeaban con un largo palo las barras de una de las ventanas de las celdas. Un loco gimió y maldijo en un lenguaje muy vulgar y chocante desde detrás de la puerta de acero.

Serena quiso llorar. Nunca se había imaginado que hubiera personas que vivieran en condiciones tan espantosas. Sin importar lo que la señorita Berryl hubiera dicho o hecho, ciertamente no merecía estar en un infierno en vida.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Serena lamentó el abundante desayuno que había comido. Su estómago se retorció y sacudió y ella tragó, tratando de evitar que la comida subiera.

Filas y filas de camas se alineaban a ambos lados de las paredes de la enfermería. La mayoría de los pacientes estaban atados. Algunos luchaban contra sus agarres. Otros descansaban tan calmados que parecían muertos.

Serena buscó entre el océano de rostros que tosían y gemían uno que reconociera. Finalmente, dio con la señorita Berryl. El cambio en el aspecto de su ex institutriz era tan marcado, que Serena parpadeó para estar segura.

—Señorita Berryl —dijo Tomoe—. Tiene visitantes.

La vieja señora volvió su rostro y miró.

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Señorita Berryl? Soy yo. Serena.

Los labios delgados y agrietados de la señorita Berryl se separaron. Jadeó como si no pudiera creerlo. Una mano nudosa emergió de debajo de la diminuta manta. Serena no dudó de estrechar su mano entre la de ella.

—La dejaré con su visita —dijo el Sr. Tomoe—. Después, son bienvenidos a unirse a un recorrido si lo desean.

Serena empezó a protestar vehementemente para indicar ella nunca formaría parte de un entretenimiento contra aquellas personas, pero Darién intervino.

—Gracias por su ayuda, señor Tomoe.

La señorita Berryl luchó por humedecer sus labios secos.

—¿S… Serena?

—Esta mañana me enteré que se encontraba aquí. Vine inmediatamente —dijo Serena.

La apagada mirada de la señorita Berryl giró hacia Darién.

—Perdóneme —dijo Serena—. Este es mi esposo, Darién Chiba, Conde de Shields.

Darién inclinó su cabeza en un saludo pero no se atrevió a sonreír. Esta era la mujer que había culpado a Serena por las muertes de su madre y su hermano. Esta era la mujer que había formado a Serena como una mujer temerosa de su propio placer. A pesar de las circunstancias, no pudo forzarse a sentir simpatía por la difícil situación de la señorita Berryl.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo llegó a estar… a estar… aquí? —preguntó Serena.

La señorita Berryl tosió.

—Después de dejar Walnut Grange, ya nadie más necesitaba mis servicios. Nadie me necesitaba.

—No es posible que eso sea verdad —dijo Serena con indulgencia.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó la señorita Berryl. La mujer parecía más avergonzada que feliz de ver a su antigua pupila.

—La señora Zirconia me lo dijo —dijo Darién—. Había ido a Walnut Grange a preguntar sobre las muertes de la madre y el hermano de Serena. Señora, reconozco que tengo la impresión de que permitió que Serena asumiera la responsabilidad por lo sucedido.

La anciana comenzó a sollozar lastimosamente.

—Darién —regañó Serena—. Por favor…

—Explíquese, mujer —continuó Darién.

—Darién…

La señorita Berryl apretó la mano de Serena.

—No, Serena. Tu esposo tiene razón. Lo permití… porque sabía… sabía que fue culpa mía.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Serena. Darién se sintió como una mierda pero esperaba que Serena finalmente escuchara las palabras que la absolverían de su culpabilidad.

—No sabía que Samy caería cuando… —Serena empezó pero la señorita Berryl la interrumpió.

—Recuerdo el día como si fuera ayer —dijo la señorita Berryl—. Quise culparte.

Darién se movió detrás de Serena y posó su mano sobre su espalda para tranquilizarla. Ya estaba tensa y temblorosa.

—Pero no hice nada —dijo Serena con suavidad.

—No, no lo hiciste —estuvo de acuerdo la señorita Berryl—. Antes de ser empleada en Walnut Grange, trabajé para un vizconde viudo.

La anciana se detuvo y resolló antes de continuar.

—El rol de una institutriz es difícil. Educada y culta, no encajaba con los sirvientes. Tampoco podía moverme entre los aristócratas. La mayoría de las institutrices, a lo que más pueden aspirar es a casarse con un viudo o convertirse en la amante de un caballero.

Ella bajó su mirada.

—Fui fácilmente seducida por el vizconde.

Darién sintió a Serena respirar profundamente.

—En poco tiempo, me encontré… en un… aprieto —dijo la señorita Berryl—. Me prometió casamiento.

Le vino un ataque de tos y Serena le ofreció un poco de agua. La señorita Berryl lo sorbió.

—No tiene que continuar —le dijo Serena.

—Debo —dijo la anciana, sus dedos deformados se aferraron a su muñeca—. Perdí al niño.

Lágrimas fluyeron por las hundidas mejillas de la señorita Berryl.

—Terminó mi trabajo y me ordenó empacar. Fui afortunada de salir sin mi reputación arruinada.

—Debió haber sido un momento terrible para usted —dijo Serena.

Los ojos de la señorita Berryl brillaron.

—Solo quise protegerte del mismo destino. Nunca quise herirte. Te fallé.

Serena asintió.

—¡No! No me falló. Vea, tengo un marido maravilloso. Somos felices y hacemos una buena pareja. Lo amo —dijo ella, girándose para sonreírle a Darién.

Darién la miró. No había esperado que su esposa hiciera tal declaración. Su corazón se calentó y se resistió a la urgencia de atraerla a un abrazo. En ese momento, admiró a Serena más que a nadie en su vida. Aquí estaba ella, perdonando a una mujer agonizante… perdonándose a sí misma. Darién solo podía imaginar el coraje que necesitó para venir a este horrible lugar y enfrentarse a la mujer que la había acusado de los actos más atroces.

Se volvió hacia su institutriz.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Un inesperado impulso venció a Darién.

—Sí que lo hay. Podríamos cuidar de ella.

Serena se giró hacia su marido. Buscó sus ojos.

—¿Harías eso?

—Si te complace. Al menos podemos hacer que sus últimos días sean cómodos —dijo Darién.

La señorita Berryl tembló entre gemidos.

—Bendito sea, milord. Dios lo bendiga.

Pero fue la gratitud y el amor brillando en los ojos de Serena lo que más le importó a Darién.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de****DEBRA GLASS **s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**Tener a Serena**

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Serena se quitó los pendientes de azabache y los puso en el joyero. Aunque había asistido al funeral de la señorita Berryl a principios de la tarde, en lugar de tristeza, tenía una sensación de satisfacción.

La señorita Berryl había muerto solo dos semanas después de haberla sacado de Bedlam. Pero en lugar de morir sola y sufriendo en un asilo terrible, Serena se sentía aliviada sabiendo que la señorita Berryl había fallecido tranquila, bajo el cuidado de un médico y en una cálida cama en la Mansion de Hyde Park.

Serena suspiró, recordando las largas conversaciones que había tenido con ella. Sus conversaciones la habían convencido de que la señorita Berryl nunca había estado loca, simplemente había estado abatida por la culpa con la que había vivido durante más de un cuarto de siglo.

Nada de esto habría sucedido si no fuera por Darién.

Serena pensó en todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para ayudarla a reconciliarse con su pasado. Su amor la había liberado de una manera que nunca había soñado. Sin él, nunca se hubiera descubierto a sí misma.

El orgullo creció en su pecho al pensar en su marido. Ella le había pedido que viniera a su habitación esta noche, a pesar de que él estaba preocupado por lo que podría estar sintiendo, pero ella insistió. Le necesitaba. Por encima de cualquier otra cosa lo quería.

Se puso de pie y cuando se quitó la bata, un hormigueo se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cuerpo desnudo.

Darién le había pedido que se quitara toda la ropa, se inclinara boca abajo sobre la cama y lo esperara. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué tenía reservado para ella?. Un escalofrió delicioso comenzó en su cuero cabelludo y viajó hasta los dedos de los pies mientras se inclinaba a un lado de la cama.

La espera era una tortura exquisita. Quería llegar entre sus piernas y masajear el centro palpitante que exigía su atención. Su cuerpo resonaba con anticipación.

Ya no temía estos momentos con Darién. Ahora ella le esperaba para pasar la noche juntos. Se deleitaba con la exploración de sus mutuas fantasías.

Darién parecía comprender su necesidad de contar con su dominación. Serena se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los hombres la habrían condenado o simplemente, no les hubiera importado un ápice su placer. Pero no a Darién.

Oyó la puerta abrirse tras ella y su pulso se aceleró. Tenía instrucciones de no moverse.

―Muy agradable ―dijo Darién. Sus pasos caían suavemente sobre la alfombra mientras se acercaba.

Ella aspiró una fuerte bocanada a través de sus dientes cuando la palma de su mano tibia acaricio la suave carne de su trasero.

―Abre las piernas. Más separadas. Más ―le dijo.

Su sangre se calentó mientras él separaba sus pies. Su vagina se apretaba, dolía por ser tocada.

Él expresó su aprobación.

―Puedo ver tus tesoros, gatita. Todos ellos.

Ella tragó saliva. La idea de estar expuesta para él y a su completa merced hizo palpitar su corazón en sus oídos.

Arrastró sus dedos por su nuca y su cuello, bajando por su espina dorsal y más aún. Ella gimió cuando ese mismo dedo recorrió entre sus nalgas y luego empujo en su canal.

―Ya estás húmeda para mí ―dijo―. ¿Has estado jugando contigo misma?

―No.

―Estas mintiendo ¿verdad? ―bromeó.

―No ―susurró la palabra, disfrutando de jugar ese juego con él, un sentimiento de paz la invadió, todo pensamiento lúcido se desvaneció hasta que quedo sin sentido. Con Darién no había más que deseo básico, físico, y todas las deliciosas sensaciones que iban con él.

―Creo que has estado jugando contigo misma ―dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Serena se estremeció. Instintivamente, apretó de nuevo al levantar el trasero más alto. _Azótame,_ _pégame_…

Apenas podía tragar cuando un dedo lánguidamente exploró su centro cremoso y la otra mano seguía masajeando su culo.

Retirando su dedo él dio un paso a un lado. El clítoris palpitante de Serena se preparó. Sin embargo, cuando no aparecieron ni la nalgada o la picadura miro de nuevo a Darién.

Él sonrió ampliamente, sus hoyuelos aparecieron en las esquinas de su boca y entonces Serena vio porqué. Se quedó asombrada al ver el objeto que tenía en la mano.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó, su voz llena de pánico.

―Esto es un juguete ―dijo girando el objeto en la mano.

Serena entrecerró los ojos. _El juguete_, que tenía forma de diamante, con cuello delgado y acampanado en la base, era tan largo como el dedo índice de Darién y de mayor grosor, el doble de grueso. La base se reducía como en una especie de punta y al final había un anillo.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

―¿Qué tipo de juguete?

―Un juguete de fabricación especial ―dijo, mientras lo sumergía entre sus piernas.

Serena se sacudió cuando lo empujó en su canal. Quería cerrar los ojos apretadamente, agarró las mantas cuando la folló con él, pero tan pronto como lo puso en su interior, lo quitó.

―No está hecho para este agujero ―dijo Darién.

Cuando empezó a cubrir el juguete con su crema, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

―Abre y mantén tus mejillas apartadas ―dijo, una vez que el juguete fue generosamente lubricado.

Ella observó.

Los ojos de Darién se volvieron negros con la promesa del tormento sexual.

―Por cada segundo que dudes voy a azotar tu trasero.

Uno de los lados de su boca dibujo una sonrisa. Mentalmente, muy lentamente contó hasta cinco antes de ponerse detrás y golpear sus nalgas abiertas.

Sus pestañas revolotearon cerrándose cuando el juguete dio un golpe en su roseta y luego lo empujó dentro. Suspiró ante la deliciosa sensación de plenitud, cuando su ano engulló el juguete. Una vez que estuvo completamente en su interior, Darién movió el anillo, enviando espasmos de placer a través de su cuerpo. Las posibilidades corrieron libremente en la mente de Serena. El podía joder con esa cosa su culo. Podría castigarla, hacerla caminar por la habitación y agacharse para él, montarlo e incluso extenderse en su rostro y permitir que la lamiera hasta el olvido.

Su sangre latía en ráfagas lentas, gruesas, mientras se ajustaba a la riqueza erótica que llenaba su agujero.

―¿Cuántos segundos pasaron? ―preguntó―. He contado tres.

―Conté cinco ―dijo con valentía mientras se acomodaba sobre los codos.

―Pareces una niña mala con ese juguete sobresaliendo de tu ano ―le dijo.

Solo podía imaginarlo.

―Ahora voy a pegarte ―le dijo―. Quiero que cuentes para mí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

El fuerte primer golpe envió un calor que viajó como un reguero de pólvora a través de su trasero.

―Uno ―dijo, con voz fuerte.

La palma de su mano froto su carne dolorida, calmando la picadura. Pero el alivio fue solo temporal. Una segunda bofetada la siguió, la fuerza la impulsó hacia adelante. Ella gimió.

―Dos.

Una vez más le froto y consoló y otra vez, le dio una palmada en el trasero. El sonido de la misma hizo eco mientras ella contaba.

―Tres.

Su clítoris y su vagina se abrieron con la necesidad. Su ano latía alrededor del juguete, se sacudió esperando más.

Darién no le fallaría. Una vez más su mano abierta golpeó su trasero. Esta vez fue más dura que las anteriores.

―Cuatro ―gritó ella, preparándose para el golpe final.

El último llegó justo detrás del cuarto. Serena se quejó.

―Cinco, jódeme ahora Darién. Por favor.

Él ya estaba desabrochándose la bragueta de sus pantalones y empujando su dura polla en su vagina. Serena gritó. La sensación de su trasero lleno, al igual que su canal era demasiado, más que demasiado. Su orgasmo se construyó sobre ella con la fuerza súbita de una ola gigante, se aferró a las sabanas y grito.

―Dime lo que se siente ―dijo Darién, mientras continuaba follándola por detrás.

―Bien. Oh Dios. Muy bien ―logró decir, con la voz ahogada por la arrugada colcha. Su polla se sentía enorme mientras se encontraba con el juguete, cada uno de sus movimientos aumentaban su clímax.

Sus dedos hurgaron en su carne y se sintió temblar derramando lagrimas por él cuando detuvo el movimiento.

―Todavía no ―murmuró―. Todavía no.

Sin previo aviso movió a Serena, arrastrándola hasta el borde de la cama y acurrucando su cuerpo de modo que sus rodillas se apoyaban sobre el colchón justo al lado de sus orejas, con su trasero en el aire. El anillo del juguete sobresalía de su culo y esa visión envió su placer sobre una nueva cima.

Disfrutando de su posición, enterró el rostro entre sus piernas, trabajando su lengua a través de sus pliegues resbaladizos y luego revoloteó sobre su clítoris hasta que ella se retorció una vez más de deseo.

Con brusquedad, Darién sujetó sus tobillos, poniéndolos al lado su cintura mientras colocaba su polla en su vagina de nuevo.

Serena se arqueó y se retorció entre sus capaces manos, aferrándose con sus piernas a él, mientras golpeaba en ella. Miro hacia abajo, su boca se apretó firmemente, un músculo de su mandíbula latía con espasmos mientras él golpeaba su ingle contra la de ella. La lujuria la inundó desde dentro, entregándose a las sensaciones físicas que cruzaban a través de su cuerpo.

Darién empujó hacia arriba y hacia adentro, sosteniéndose con fuerza por un momento antes de envestir tres veces más. Serena observo como el éxtasis recorría su rostro, mientras un segundo clímax se enredaba dentro de ella.

Las piernas le temblaban, abrió los brazos a su marido mientras se inclinaba con una lluvia de besos en su cara, los labios, la clavícula, el pecho. Después de salir de ella, se deslizó entre sus piernas, enganchando el cable y dándole un tirón. Serena aulló cuando la parte más gruesa del juguete se deslizó fuera de su apertura.

Tan pronto como Darién descartó el objeto, se arrastró sobre la cama con ella y la apretó en un abrazo. Ahora sus brazos se sentían bien. Gratificantes. Serena dio la bienvenida a su tacto y sus besos. Su persistencia había transformado la culpa y el miedo en alegría y amor.

Mirándole a los ojos, acarició su mandíbula sin afeitar. No había palabras para describir su agradecimiento y admiración por ese hombre. Esperaba que sus acciones hablaran por ella.

―Me encanta ver cómo te deshaces en mis brazos ―susurró―. No he visto nada más hermoso en el mundo.

Trazo su clavícula y su pezón con un dedo.

―Tu felicidad lo es todo para mí ―dijo antes de que él se inclinara a presionar un cálido beso en la yema de su dedo.

Serena tomó su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su cabello grueso y áspero. Nunca soñó que el amor se entrelazara con la lujuria de esa manera y que las dos desenfrenadas emociones podían combinarse para derribar todas sus defensas, para abrir su corazón de par en par a este hombre, su marido, su amante, su otra mitad.

―Gracias ―le susurró entre lágrimas.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

―¿Por qué amor?

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de alegría, sonrió.

―Por tener _Paciencia_.

**FIN**

_**Chiquillas que la inspiración las lleve a escribir su propia historia... Nos leemos** _


End file.
